Neverending Fates
by Riley Cullen17
Summary: Bastian is 35 and now it's his 16-year old daughter's turn to find The Neverending Story. Join Roni, Atreyu and all your favourite characters on their journey to save Fantasia from the new evil. Romance, adventure and humor-gotta love it!
1. Prologue

A/N- Okay, so this is my very first story, so be nice! : ) In case you're wondering-I changed the girl's name, cause 'I really don't like «Lilly». And please do review! Thank you.

Prologue.

Roni woke up with a smile on her face, which happened…well…hardly ever! Only when her mother was there had that happened, and even then it was a rarity. The first several months since Meredith Bux had left her and her father, Bastian, to carry on with their own lives, was a great challenge for her. Of course Bastian hadn't been overjoyed either, but it wasn't nearly as tragic for him as when he ad lost his mother while still a child. His mother had died; Meredith had simply abandoned them. He knew how hard it was for Roni, however, even he couldn't imagine what it was like to be betrayed by your own mother. He tried to explain to Roni that sometimes marriage doesn't work out as expected or hoped, but she was sixteen, and she was old enough to know and understand such things.  
Bastian proved himself to be a wonderful father and he was always there for his daughter. Little by little they became accustomed to life with only each other to rely on. The fact that Bastian was thirty-five and still managed to retain a bit of childishness inside was a help, too. And Roni kept confirming it; she always said that he was nothing like the other fathers she knew.  
She had been to most of her friend's houses and their parents where just so…dull. Too boring, too snobby, too "grown up!" She was more than happy to admit just how lucky she was. She saw Bastian more as brother, or a best friend, rather than a "dad". The two of them never missed a chance to have fun. Even while doing her homework Bastian managed to leave a remark here and there and the result was that usually both of them ended up rolling on the floor, laughing. He was truly an ideal father.  
But sometimes even Bastian couldn't do anything to take away her pain. Roni missed Meredith, and it didn't matter what she had done to her and her father. She would always be her mother and she would always love and miss her. But since not-so-long-ago, Roni found herself a new something to live for. The book. The book she accidentally found in their attic; "The Neverending Story." And the first thing that came to her mind when thinking of it was Atreyu.  
When she discovered the book she immediately took it to Bastian. For a minute or two he just stared at the cover as if it were some hidden treasure.  
"Where did you get this?" he asked, completely stunned.  
"Ummm…in the attic. It was lying under a pile of junk. What is it, Dad? Is this book somehow special?"  
"Oh, Roni," he sighed wistfully and nostalgically, "you have no idea just how special this Book is…"  
Of course, Roni did not believe him the first time. Or the second. Or even the third. Only the glowing AURIN on the cover made her reconsider her belief. Ever since that day when she had visited Fantasia, most of her attention was fixed on Atreyu. Bastian had also once visited there. After all, this was the first chance he had since he was a boy. He had really missed that world. And he obviously still terribly missed his best friend.  
As he had expected, Atreyu had only changed a little; barely even just a little. Bastian realized that here creatures age differently. While Bastian was thirty-five, Atreyu was sixteen. He retained all his child-like beauty but acquired some of a man's as well. He was visibly stronger and taller. But never mind that; he was still incredibly happy to see his best friend again!  
They talked about everything they could think of until Bastian had to return home again. But there was nothing to be sad about when they finally had to part. As long as his daughter continued to visit they would always remain in touch.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
"Veronica Bux! You'd better get down here before I go up there!" Bastian shouted from the downstairs kitchen.  
"Coming, Dad!" Roni quickly sprinted from her room to the bathroom and back to her room and, finally, downstairs. She had an amazing ability to get herself ready for the day in just five minutes if she had to, otherwise, it could take her up to an hour.  
"Morning, Dad!" She smiled and joined him at the breakfast table.  
"Morning baby-doll, how did you sleep?"  
"Oh, better than I can remember!"  
"Well, that's good, because today is the election for the school talent competition and you'd better not screw this up and not make the cut." He smiled matter-of-factly.  
"Oh, joy…" She purposely faked a smile, making her father laugh.  
"Don't worry, darling, you'll do just fine!"  
"I'm not worried!" she said, slightly annoyed, " I just don't see why I even have to do this, that's all! Okay, let's pretend that I've been chosen. What then? The rehearsals, the arrangements…it all takes so much time and…"  
"And you need so much extra time for what, exactly?"  
"You know very well for what…" she replied quietly, lowering her gaze.  
"To go to Fantasia, right?"  
"Yes!" She lifted her eyes. Maybe he did understand!  
"To see Atreyu, right?"  
She could now see that he was teasing her on purpose.  
"Y-Yes, that too." She kept a straight face, but couldn't stop herself from blushing.  
"Awww..." Bastian made a teasing face that Roni would have expected from a kid brother rather than her father. "Look who's blushing! Isn't it Little Miss 'Back-Off-I'm-Not-Interested'? What, did he manage to break through that thick shell of yours? Is my Ice Princess finally melting? You really like Atreyu, don't you?"  
"Oh, how very mature of you, Dad!" By now Roni was nearly as red as a tomato and boiling over with annoyance. "You think you're a clown now, huh?"  
"I think I'm adorable! So, do you? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do…"  
"Cut it out!"  
"You? Do you? Do you?"  
"STOP THAT!" Roni leapt up from her chair and slammed her fist on the table.  
"So you do!" Bastian snapped his fingers with a relieved and even a slightly excited look on his face.  
His daughter slowly sat back down looking embarrassed and slightly sad. Seeing her face, Bastian felt somewhat guilty.  
"I'm sorry, darlin'. But there's really nothing to be embarrassed about. I was just teasing you. Come on, now, surely you know that!"  
Roni kept her gaze lowered. "Yeah, sure, I know that. No problem…"  
Bastian looked at his daughter with concern. "Roni? Hey, baby, I'm not just your dad, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything. What's going on between you two? Is it something serious?"  
"Dad..." Roni hesitated, trying to choose her words carefully. "Do you think…something could possibly be going on? You know…between me and Atreyu?"  
Now that she was speaking to him more freely, Bastian relaxed a bit himself. "Well, I can't tell for sure, since I'm never there, but there are some things I do know. First," he began, counting on his fingers, "you're gorgeous! There is no way any boy in the world could ever resist you."  
Roni smiled at that.  
"Second - knowing how much time you spend with him, I assume you two always have something to talk about, so you don't get bored with each others company."  
(That's true), she thought to herself.  
"And the third- If there is a boy in the entire world who is worthy of you, who can take care of you and with whom I can, with a calm heart and mind will be able to deliver you to, that boy is none other than Atreyu."  
Roni couldn't stop smiling. "I love you, dad!"she said and hugged him tightly. "You're the best!"  
Bastian chuckled. "I know, baby-doll. I love you, too. Now, run along. The bus is here."  
Roni released her father, kissed him on the cheek, and picked up her bag. She headed for the door.  
"Later, Dad!"  
"Later…Hey, Roni!"

"Hmm?"

"Make me proud!"  
She smiled. "I will, Dad!"  
And with that she was off.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Don't own The Neverending Story *sigh*.  
Chapter 3

At 2 P.M. Bastian was startled by the loud BANG of the front door, which obviously meant that Roni was home.

"Argh!" his daughter cried out in frustration as soon as she was inside.

"Good afternoon to you, too, darlin!" Bastian smiled as he went downstairs to meet Roni. He found her sitting at the kitchen table, munching on an apple with a decidedly menacing look. He could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"By the friendly look on your face I can tell it went pretty well!" Bastian chuckled.

"I can't stand her!" exclaimed Roni, as if Bastian wasn't even in the room.

"I beg your pardon?" He had a pretty good idea of who his daughter was talking about, but he had to be certain and so he waited for a reply. When none was forthcoming, he assumed that his intuition was correct.

"Is Lita pestering you again?" he asked with a sympathetic expression.

Lolita Quinn, or Lita, had been Roni's worst enemy since preschool. 'The pretty popular girl.' There is always one in every school. The one who thinks of herself as the Queen of the Universe, and there is inevitably a small army of 'skanky' girls to back her. But unfortunately for her, Roni was prettier and more friendly, and everyone in school could see that. She had no choice other than to share the Throne. And, of course, that was not what she wanted at all. Lita was doing her best to push Roni out of her way and never missed a chance to say something scathing to her every chance she got.  
Bastian knew all about this and assumed that today was no exception. But surely his daughter couldn't be brought down with just one 'ouch' rated comment!  
"Come on, spill it, darlin'. What did she do today?"

"Nothing!" Roni sounded extremely annoyed. "It's just that…she always tries to top me in everything! It just so irritating!"  
"Did she try to get you off the show?" he asked.

"Yeah. Of course, I got in anyway, so…"

"That's great news, honey!" Bastian interrupted. He couldn't help it. He was proud of his daughter for making the Talent Competition.

"Thanks, but the point is…she is making it so darned difficult!" Roni sighed. She wasn't afraid of Lita; she knew that all Lita was trying to do was to move her out of her way. No, Roni decided, she wouldn't give up; she wouldn't make the princess's life that easy.

This was going nowhere, as usual, and Bastian decided to change the subject to something more pleasant.

"Okay, since you've apparently finished your dinner..." he glanced at the half-eaten apple, "you are probably planning on going somewhere." He smiled at Roni indulgently and lovingly.

"What? Where?" She arched an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to go any…oh, right! I almost forgot! So, I have until…?" She fervently hoped that he would allow her more time than he had yesterday.

"Nine. You have until nine, young lady. You're lucky that I'm feeling generous today." He laughed.

"Oh, of course! Right! Thanks, Dad!" She was genuinely excited and pleased. It was more time; significantly more than what she had been allowed last time, which was only until 7:00 P.M. And considering that she had departed at 4:00 P.M, that had seemed like next to nothing.  
Roni ran excitedly upstairs to her room and eagerly pulled the Book from under her bed.

"Fantasia, here I come!"she thought and Wished herself off to the marvelous and magical world that she was now considered her Second Home.

Short, I know, but since I got no reviews for the previous chapters I am wondering if I even should continue. I am planning to make Atreyu finally appear in the next chapter, but I have a simple rule from now on. Now reviews = no updates. So, please be kind and spend 35 seconds writing what you t


	4. Chapter 3

I would like to thank Niphuria for helping me a big deal in rewriting my  
story  
Chapter 3  
Roni opened her eyes and smiled in pleasure. She was in precisely the same  
place she had departed from last time. She was in a small and lush meadow by  
the river. However, right now she couldn't see Atreyu or Artax anywhere.  
"Atreyu!" she called loudly, hoping he was somewhere nearby. "Atreyu, I'm  
back!"she called again and began walking through the trees hoping to spot  
him.  
Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle!  
"Gotcha!" a voice she knew all too well exclaimed from behind her.  
Roni let out a startled yelp; she didn't see that one coming!  
"Very funny!" she muttered in annoyance. "You want to give me a heart  
attack?"  
Atreyu chuckled. "Come on, I was just fooling around!"  
Meanwhile, Roni struggled from his grasp and turned to face him.  
'Boy, is he strong!' she thought to herself. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just  
don't do it again! I don't want to drop dead from fright!"  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I frightened you," he said warmly and smiled in the way  
that always made Roni's heart melt and her temper cool.  
She was always surprised at her inability to remain angry with him for more  
than fifteen seconds or so! By the way he was looking at her and  
smiling…she couldn't prevent her rising blush and decided to quickly change  
the subject before it became too obvious.  
"So, what are we gonna do today?" she asked casually and looked away from his  
eyes.  
"Well, that depends on how much time you have," he replied in the same casual  
tone.  
"I have until nine. Dad was feeling very generous," she said with a smile.  
"That really is generous, considering that he is your father and he won't know  
exactly where you are," he said matter-of-factly.  
"You are so considerate!" Roni said with a slight hint of sarcasm. "And  
besides, he does know where I am. And he also knows that I am with you, so  
nothing can really happen to me." She paused for a moment, blushing once more  
when she realized what she had just said.  
Atreyu grinned happily. He was flattered.  
"You really do trust me, don't you?" he asked, knowing perfectly well that the  
answer would be a definite 'yes'. However, he wanted to hear her say it.  
"Of course I do! How can you even ask that? Do you really think that I would  
even be here if I didn't?" she replied, genuinely surprised that he would even  
ask such a thing. "And Bastian trusts you, too. I mean, he always has that  
growl of his when a boy from my class so much as talks to me, but as soon as I  
say that I am going to visit you for a few hours, he lets me go without a  
second thought!"  
That was one of the things she didn't quite understand. Of course she knew  
that her father and Atreyu were childhood friends, but other than that, why  
was Atreyu so different and special to him?  
"You must have done something quite special for him, Atreyu. What was it?"  
she asked, studying his face and trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
But his expression was, as always, nearly inscrutable.  
"You wanted me to show you around a bit, remember?" he asked, purposely  
changing the subject.  
Roni's brow furrowed. For some reason she couldn't guess, he didn't want to  
talk about himself and her father. 'It must have been something REALLY huge,'  
she thought. Oh well, if he didn't want to tell her just yet, she figured it  
could wait. But they would return to the subject! Roni was too intrigued to  
let it go altogether.  
"Yes, of course! Where are you gonna take me first?"  
"I want to show you a very beautiful place. You can see almost all of Fantasia  
from there; including The Ivory Tower." Atreyu accentuated the last words,  
for he knew how badly she wanted to see it for herself.  
Roni's eyes instantly lit up, just as he had anticipated.  
"The Ivory Tower?" she gasped, "I've been dying to see it!"  
"I know!" He smiled and a scant moment later was seated atop Artax.  
Roni was once again amazed at how skilled he was. She had taken horse-back  
riding lessons several years ago but it still took her at little time to mount  
a horse. But for Atreyu it was as natural as walking or breathing.  
"Growing old up here, Roni!" he teased her, laughing. "You frozen down there,  
or what?"  
Roni smiled at her awkwardness. She suddenly realized that she had been just  
standing there and staring into space, caught up in her thoughts.  
"Come on, get up here!" Atreyu chuckled and extended his hand to assist her.  
She gladly took it and positioned herself behind his back.  
"Um…what am I supposed to hold on to?" She didn't see any straps or  
anything to grasp onto from where she was sitting.  
"Me," came the simple reply.  
Once again Roni felt blood rush to her face, but of course she had no  
objections and wrapped her arms snugly around his waist.  
'YES!' she thought to herself, unable to ignore her delight in the situation.  
She rested her cheek against his strong back.  
"Come on, Artax," Atreyu said and suddenly they were off. Soon, perhaps  
twenty or so minutes later, they reached a forest and Atreyu leapt off of  
Artax and helped Roni to the ground. Seeing the confused look on her face he  
explained. "See this path? It leads up into the forest and ends at a hill. You  
wouldn't mind a ten minute walk, right?"  
'Would I mind? Of course I wouldn't mind!' she thought eagerly.  
"No, Atreyu, of course not."  
He was right. The woods did begin to rise and several minutes later she saw  
the hill.  
"This is it," he said, "now close your eyes."  
She obliged and he led her several meters higher. "Can I open them now?" she  
asked excitedly.  
"Just another moment... Now!" he said warmly and quietly.  
Roni opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. It was indeed the most beautiful  
sight she had ever beheld! Just as he had said; Fantasia was in full view! And  
in the middle of the plains, valleys and vast woods, almost reaching the sky,  
proudly stood The Ivory Tower!  
"I…It's…It's so magical! Even more enchanting than I thought it would be!"  
she said, wide-eyed and her voice filled with wonder.  
"I'm glad you like it." Atreyu smiled. "Would you like to sit down?"  
"Yes, of course!" she said, unable to tear her eyes from the view.  
For a few minutes they just sat together in companionable silence. He decided  
to let her take it all in. He remembered how he had experienced the same  
fascination and wonder when he had first discovered this place. After a few  
moments he finally spoke.  
"So, what's going on in your school?"  
"What?" She tore her gaze away from the Tower and focused on Atreyu. "Oh, not  
much, really. I was chosen to represent our class on the school Talent  
Competition."  
"Talent competition? That sounds like fun!" He had never heard of such a  
thing, but quickly figured out what it must mean.  
"Yeah, I'm ecstatic." Her false smile told him otherwise.  
'Isn't it fun?' he wondered. Perhaps he misunderstood her and it was not  
what he thought it must be.  
"Well, part of it is, I guess. But it all takes so much effort…"  
"Everything you want to succeed in takes effort, Roni," he said  
matter-of-factly, reminding her a bit of her father.  
"I know that, but still… Oh well, I guess kicking some cheerleader butt will  
be worth it!" Her eyes lit up and she laughed. "In your face, Lita!"  
Atreyu laughed. "And who would that be?"  
"Lita. Lita did all she could to keep me out of the Competition." She  
grimaced at the memories.  
"I'll bet the look on her face when you made it anyway was completely  
priceless!"  
"It sure was!" She smiled again.  
"RONI!" suddenly bellowed from the sky.  
"Aye?" she shouted back to her father, startled, but annoyed.  
"It's half past nine already! Where are you?"  
"It is? Already?" She was shocked at how time passed differently here.  
"Coming, oh mighty voice from the Heavens!" she replied with a touch of  
sarcasm.  
"You'd better! Tell Atreyu I said hello."  
She turned to Atreyu. "You heard him," she smiled.  
"Sure did," he returned the smile. "Give Bastian my apologies. I don't really know how time differs here either. Will you be coming tomorrow?"  
"Of course! I would never miss a single day!" she replied quietly but  
sincerely and he pulled her into a tight hug.  
"See you tomorrow, Roni," he whispered.  
A moment later she touched the AURIN and wished herself back home. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The next moment Roni was back in her room again, sitting on her bed. She re-read the last sentence in the book and sighed dreamily. She remembered how wonderful and secure she felt when Atreyu had hugged her goodbye. She could still feel the warmth of his arms around her. Somehow, whenever she was around him, she found herself experiencing rather strange and confusing feelings. They were different from the feelings she had for her friends and classmates. Roni suddenly realized that she had never felt this way about anyone before.

"Wow, wow, wow! Snap out of it!" she scolded herself. "You should NOT be thinking about him that way!".  
"And why not, exactly?"  
Roni turned her head and saw Bastian leaning against the doorway, grinning mischievously, his arms folded on his chest.  
"Oh! Hey, Dad. I didn't see you there!"  
"Of course you didn't. I don't hide around corners for nothing." He grinned and seated himself beside her. "So, how did the date go?" he asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
"It was NOT a date!" she retorted, blushing, wide-eyed and her voice an octave higher than she expected.  
Bastian chuckled. "Okay then, how did the "not a date" go?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, it was fun, as usual. But it was even better this time. Atreyu took me to see the Ivory Tower!" She smiled at the memory.  
"The Ivory Tower, eh? Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" He smiled nostalgically.  
"It sure is, Dad!" she exclaimed, recalling it's breathtaking, majestic beauty.  
It was then that Roni suddenly remembered a part of her conversation with Atreyu that really fascinated, yet puzzled her. But Atreyu had cut it off…

Flashback.  
"You must have done something huge for him. What was it?" she asked and studied him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but his expression was, as always, nearly inscrutable.  
"You wanted me to show you around a bit, remember?" he asked, smoothly ignoring her question without giving Roni a reason. He plainly did not want to discuss it. "It must have been something REALLY huge," she thought. Oh well, if he didn't want to tell her just yet, she supposed it would have to wait. But they would get back to this! Roni was too intrigued to let it go forever.  
End Flashback.

"Dad…" she began, hesitantly.  
"Yes, darlin'?" He looked at her, patiently waiting for her to continue.  
She looked him in the eyes and continued on.  
"Atreyu was your childhood BFF, right?"  
Bastian laughed. "Well, technically, there was no such term as "BFF" in those days, but you've got the basic point correct, yes. Why do you ask?"  
"I know he has done something very big or very important for you," she said in a calm, but serious tone.  
Bastian's posture slowly began to tense, as the not so pleasant memories once again wormed their way into his mind.

"Dad? What was it?" She tilted her head towards him in an attempt to make him look at her. She hadn't expected such a reaction from him. She remembered how Atreyu himself had also become quite uncomfortable when she had brought up the subject.  
Roni looked intently at her father, and from the look on his face and in his eyes, she knew he was having a difficult time coping with this topic, but she had no idea why.

Meanwhile, Bastian was having other thoughts. "Has he told her anything? Why does she even want to know? How am I supposed to explain to her something like that?"  
He knew that Atreyu had long since forgiven him for what he had done to him, and what he had almost done to Fantasia. But Bastian could never forget, nor entirely forgive himself. He simply could not accept his own apology, and thus, forgive himself . Finally, he pulled himself together as best he could.

"It's a long story, Roni."  
She looked in his eyes again, softening her gaze to reassure him. "I've got all the time you need, Dad."  
Bastian sighed and gave in. "Very well, but I'm warning you right now; you really will not like some of this story." He paused for a moment to gather his courage, then resumed speaking. "You recall how the Childlike Empress was dying and she sent Atreyu on his Great Quest to find a cure for her and to stop the Nothing and in the end he discovered that all she needed was a New Name and I was the Earthling Child, chosen to give it to her?"

Roni nodded.  
"Well, do you know what happened after that?"  
She replied casually. "Sure. You went to revisit Fantasia after it was restored from the Nothing."  
"Ah, but do you know how long I remained there?"  
She shook her head. She had no idea.  
"Honey, I remained there for a couple of weeks. And in those couple of weeks I managed to do a lot of things. Some of them were very good. And...some were not so good."  
He looked down, mentally berating himself, as he had done so many times before.  
She adjusted her position and appeared ready to hear the rest of the story.

**Hehe) I'm evil, I know. It's not much of a chapter, it's just so you know that I am not dead or anything. The rule applies - no reviews = no updates. So don't be a lazy reader, and I won't be a lazy author- I think that's fair. ****Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N. I'm back , you lazy people!) Oh well, my story has been added to faves, so I take that as a «keep going» sign. This chapter is really long, and hopefully, worth the wait. It also contains book spoilers. Please bear with my grammar and enjoy!)**

**Chapter 5.**

Bastian took a breath and started speaking. «Atreyu was my best friend from the moment I met him. He was always kind, encouraging and, most important, reasonable. You know, The Impress gave me the AURIN, when I came to Fantasia?»

Roni nodded.

«Well, it appeared to be not just a sign of power. It could grant any wish I make. But, unfortunately, it wasn't granting them for nothing. With every wish I made- I was losing a memory from my life here. Atreyu was the first and the only one to notice that something was not right. It all started with memory lapses. One day I tell him something about my Earth life, and the next day, after I make another wish, I couldn't remember any of it. But it wasn't just about my memory. Realizing, that I now had power, that I was no longer the weak, wimpy boy, I began changing for the worse. The respect everyone was giving me, the status «Savior» was plainly spoiling me. Everyone was at my feet. Everyone, except Atreyu. No matter what I did, he gave no signs of humility or obedience, like the others. That wasn't good enough for me.»

He smiled, bitterly, disgusted with himself.

« I can't believe myself, I can't believe how utterly stupid I was being! I was acting like a child! That wasn't good enough for me. I wanted him to be afraid of me, like the others. I wanted him to stop treating me like a child. I didn't understand then, that he was just trying to protect me from losing myself completely. He had every right to place himself above me. After all, he was the one to go through all the pain and suffering on his Quest to bring me here. He was the true hero of Fantasia. But I was so blinded by the fame and utter respect, I couldn't see any of what was happening to me, or how Atreyu climbed over backwards to help me. Meanwhile, I was becoming more and more arrogant and self-centered. Every time Atreyu tried to talk some sense into me, I either snapped or even yelled at him.»

He shook his head.

«Things like that never lead to any good. It's like a time bomb. You never know when it will explode. It will, eventually, when you least expect it. And one day, it did. After a big fight with him, I began to miss my friend. But I didn't want to apologize and admit that I was wrong. So, I put on an invisibility belt and went off to find him.» I did- he was sitting under a large tree, talking to Falkor.

**Flashback**

- This was my last hope, - said Atreyu. - I thought: "What if she will make an exception for him and take the AURIN back. But, she didn't.  
- She knows what she is doing, - said Falkor. At this point, Bastian found them and quietly approached.  
- But does she know everything? - muttered Atreyu. - He can no longer wear the AURIN.  
- He will not give it to you willingly.  
- I have to take it from him, - said Atreyu. Bastian felt that the earth leaving from under his feet.  
- Yes, but if you take his amulet, he cannot force you to pay it back - he heard Falkor.  
- I don't know that - said Atreyu. - His power and magic sword will still be with him.  
- But the sign will protect you even from him - said Falkor.  
- No - said Atreyu – I don't think so. It probably won't. Not from him.  
- Do you remember,- Falkor continued with a bitter laugh - he offered it to you himself when you first met in Amargant. And you refused.  
Atreyu nodded:  
- Then I did not know how it can turn around.  
- What do you get out now? - asked Falkor. - What can you do to take away the AURIN?  
- I'll have to steal it, - said Atreyu. Falkor raised his head and looked at looked at Atreyu, astonished. And he, with downcast eyes and a heavy heart, softly repeated:  
- Yes, I have to steal it. I have no choice.  
There was an ominous silence. Falkor then asked:  
- When?  
- Tonight- said Atreyu - in the morning you may find that it is too late.  
Bastian did not want to hear any more. He slowly walked away. He now felt nothing except endless, cold emptiness. He was furious. No matter, how rude he was being, Atreyu still remeined his only friend.

It was already dawn. Bastian sat under a tree near the tent and waited, wrapped in a silver cloak. Time dragged on endlessly slow. But here the sky was a little lighter – morning was approaching. Bastian was hoping deeply, that Atreyu had abandoned his intention. Suddenly he heard a loud noise and cries, shot through the tent. And the next moment Atreyu was brought in, shackled. He was lead and held in place, by 3 knights.

Bastian wearily stood up and leaned against a tree.  
- So it's true! - He said quietly. Then he went to his tent. He did not want to look at Atreyu, who also walked, his head down.  
- He did not show any resistance! – one knight muttered, nodding towards Atreyu, who stood motionless with his head bent low.  
Bastian turned away and sat on a rock.  
Five other knights led Falkor. The procession stopped in front of Bastian.  
Falkor lay on the ground at Atreyu's feet, and closed his eyes.

There was a weary silence, which lasted very long. All eyes were fixed on Atreyu and Bastian. Their motionless figures in the weak morning light seemed frozen.  
Bastian finally stood up.  
- Atreyu - he said –you intended to steal the AURIN from me, and you, Falkor, knew about it and pandered to his plan. So both of you, not only betrayed our long-standing friendship, but also committed the gravest crime, which is worthy of death. Do you plead guilty?  
Atreyu lifted his head, gave Bastian a long look, then nodded. Bastian's breath hitched. He twice started the following sentence before he could utter it:  
- I remember, Atreyu, that you are the one, who brought me here. So I want to spare you. Spare the lives of a thief and his accomplice. Do what you wish, but you will leave me. Go away, the farther the better. And never again dare to appear before my eyes. I banish you forever. As if I never knew you!

He nodded at a knight, to free Atreyu from his shackles, turned away and sat back down on a stone.  
For a long time, Atreyu was not budging, then looked at Bastian. It seemed to him that he wanted to say something. But apparently changed his mind. Leaning toward Falkor, he whispered something in his ear. The Luck Dragon opened his eyes and sat up. Atreyu leaped on his back, and Falkor rose skyward. They flew directly towards the brightening sky, and although his movements looked tired and some sort of a burden, in a few moments they had disappeared in the distance.

**End flashback.**

«I didn't know at that point, that without him, I was doomed. After a day or two, I've gone completely round the bend. I intended to crown myself " The Emperor of Fantasia". But on the coronation day, Atreyu was reported to me, heading our place, with an army of his own, demanding for me to give the AUIRIN. The place had quickly turned into a battlefield. He didn't want to fight me off to become a ruler himself-of course not! He was once again, trying to save me. To save me from myself.

**Flashback.**

- Atreyu! - He shouted hoarsely. - Atreyu! Where are you? Show yourself! Come out to battle!  
But the sword Zikanda remained in its scabbard, and it was impossible to pull it off.

Bastian scoured for all rooms of the palace, running from one building to another. Then he jumped up on the ramparts of the place and just wanted to run over the main gate, when he saw Atreyu coming to meet him on the other side of the gate. Atreyu was holding a naked sword.

They stood against each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Zikanda was frozen in the scabbard.  
Atreyu placed the tip of his sword to Bastian's chest.  
- Give me the sign - he said - for the sake of yourself.  
- Traitor! - Bastian cried. - You are my creation! All that there is, is created by me! And you, too! And you still dare to go against me? Kneel and beg forgiveness!  
- You've gone mad - Atreyu said. - You have not done anything here. You owe everything to the Childlike Impress! Give me the AURIN!  
- Try and take it! - Bastian said. - If you can!

Atreyu hesitated.

- Bastian - he said slowly, - why are you forcing me to defeat you, for your salvation?  
Bastian pulled the handle of the sword. Thanks to his great strength he was able to pull Zikanda from its sheath, though it did not jump into his hand itself, as it is supposed to.

He rushed for Atreyu. He tried to shield with his sword, but Zikanda split Atreyu's sword in half and pierced through his chest. Blood instantly rushed from the deep wound. Atreyu stepped back, swayed and almost fell down. But suddenly, a white flame came out of nowhere andcaught the unconscious Atreyu and disappeared in the night. It was Falkor – the Luck Dragon.

**End Flashback.**

Bastian stopped speaking for a moment, and lifted his head to look at Roni.

She was pale as death, her lower lip was trembling and he could see tears freely streaming down her face. «D-dad, -she started with a faltering voice- You didn't! P-please tell me you didn't do that!»

Bastian wasn't expecting SUCH a strong reaction. He looked her in the eyes and replied, with a quiet, bitter voice. «I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry!»

Roni lowered her head and started sobbing to herself. Bastian hugged her instantly and let her cr for a moment. Once Roni calmed down a bit she pulled away from him and asked «And what happened then?»

Bastian sighed «Then everything happened just as he predicted. Eventually, it came to the point, when I couldn't even remember my own name. To my incredible luck, I accidentally ran into him in a field, and, as on instinct, gave him the AURIN and that motion transported us to a strange place, which looked like a very big gate. It was there that all my memories came back to me. I was back to the way I was when I first came here. I was myself again. At that moment I felt like dropping on my knees and begging Atreyu for forgiveness. But I couldn't even master a word. I had no idea what to say to make him forgive me. Apparently, Atreyu saw my inner suffering and smiled at me. I knew, a smile like that could indicate only one thing-forgiveness. After that I returned home.»

Roni remained silent for a few moments, and Bastian could tell she was deep in her thoughts. He glanced at the clock and smiled «It's past bedtime»

She looked up at him and muttered «Yeah, sure.»

Bastian got up « I guess you need some time alone to take it all in» She smiled and nodded her head. He kissed her forehead and headed the doorway. Then, turned off the lights and said «Goodnight, darlin»

«Goodnight, dad. And, I'm glad everything worked out in the end.» Bastian smiled and spoke his last words before walking out. «Me too, honey. Me too»

**Hope you liked it and, as always- review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again) Really sorry for the HUGE delay…again. I was having kind of a writer's block, but yesterday I started re-reading NEST and inspiration just flooded over me)) Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Roni turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. Too much information dwelled in her head. Her mind was irritated, and her emotions were mixed. Now it was clear as glass to her, why Atreyu didn't want to speak about him and her father. If she was in his place- she wouldn't either! What was he to say? "Once upon a time, your dad and I used to be best friends, but he turned into a spoilt jerk and almost killed me." Yeah, right. That brought back the part of the story, that shocked her most of all.

Unbelievable. Bastian almost killed Atreyu. Her father almost killed the boy she loved! Wait, what was that? Loved? At that moment, the realization hit Roni. One part of her was not being able to even think of Atreyu being harmed. She knew that if something happened to him, she couldn't go on. The other part was completely astonished and delighted with his heroism, courage and selflessness. She was aware, that he was a great warrior, but right now, it turned out he was even more than that. Not only did he risk his life to save his friend, but he had forgiven Bastian, after all he had done to him! Roni honestly didn't know if she could do the same. He was truly something to behold. Yes, she finally admitted it, she was utterly in love with him. No more uncertainty on this point. She still couldn't believe that someone could be capable of such feats. She felt, somehow, honored to even know him.

Finally, she felt sleep taking over her, and no need to say, what, or should it be, _who_ was her last thought before she blacked out.

The sun rays peered through the window, slowly dragging Roni out of her slumber. She opened her eyes and smiled. Saturday. No school and that means-she could spend the whole day in Fantasia, with Atreyu! Roni felt her heart skip at the thought. Not wishing to waste any more time, Roni got off her bed and started getting ready for the day.

She dressed herself in a pair of ragged hipster jeans, a red top and a white shirt, which she had tied in a knot, just below her chest. She combed her blonde hair, which almost reached her waist and smiled at her reflection. «Whoa, dad's right. I guess, I AM gorgeous.»

She hurried downstairs for breakfast and rushed in the kitchen, accidentally knocking down a chair on her way. «Damn thing!» she muttered and joined Bastian on the breakfast table. «Good morning to you too, sweetheart.» Bastian chuckled.

She looked up, munching on a sandwich «Oh, mornin' dad! That wasn't to you, that was to the…» «Chair. I got it.» he smiled. «Today is Saturday, you know.»

Roni looked up. «Thank you, Captain "DUH" !»

He laughed- «Well anyway, what are your plans?»

She faked a thinking face. «Well, I had plenty of options on my mind. I could go to Fantasia, or…I could go to Fantasia, or…did I mention Fantasia already?»

«Well what you haven't mentioned is the rehearsal for the Talent show.»

She grimaced. Bastian looked her in the eyes. «Roni, have you even picked a song yet?»

«Dad, how lazy do you think I am? Of course I picked a song! It's called…it's called…»

She didn't have a song. At that moment, rushing through all the songs she knew, her mind set on her favorite one.

«It's called "If Cupid Had A Heart"!»

«Sounds good. Is it a slow song?»

«No. Everyone thinks it's a slow song, but it's not.»

«So, when are you planning to work on it?»

She moaned- «Dad, I can do just fine! I've heard it a thousand times, today is Saturday and I want to spend it doing something better than revising a song I know perfectly well! Pleeeeaaase!»

He sighed- «Oh, alright. I guess "something better" is already waiting for you.»

Roni giggled and hugged him «Thanks, Dad, you're the best! Speaking of the best-how long do I have?»

Bastian made it look like he was thinking seriously- «Well, as you mentioned before, today is Saturday and the day after is Sunday so… I guess I could give you until eleven.»

«Really? Until eleven? Ow, wow!»

«Yeah, I wanted to invite Uncle Dean to watch a game tonight anyway.»

She nodded and hurried upstairs. «Have fun!» Bastian shouted.

«You too!».

As soon as the door closed behind her, Roni snatched The Neverending Story from under the pillow.

The moment she opened it, the AURIN around her neck began to shine and glitter. «Fantasia, here I come!» she thought and closed her eyes, and the next minute she opened them, she was in an all-too familiar meadow.

**Short…I know. But, Hey, at least she admitted it to herself!) Now, see that green link below, the one that says "review" on it? Yeah, that's right-press it and tell me watcha think)**Прослушать

На латинице

**Словарь**** - ****Открыть****словарную****статью**

Прослушать


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys) As a compensation for the wait from last time, a looong and, hopefully, delicious chappie -voila!)**

Chapter 7.

Roni looked around and saw Atreyu and Artax sitting by the river. It didn't look like he saw her arrive. «Time for some payback» she thought and started slowly sneaking up from behind him. She was THIS close to scaring him, but suddenly…

«Not a chance, Roni»

She groaned and came around to face him. «How did you know? You don't have eyes on your back! I checked fot that one!»

Atreyu laughed «In case you didn't know, you have a reflection.» He motioned towards the water.

She looked at the surface and then back at him. «Oh.»

He grinned. «Wanted some revenge, didn't you?»

«I do not know what you are talking about.-she said in an innocent voice. – So, what are our plans for today?»

«I was thinking that you might want to meet some of my friends. It is a rather amusing pair of gnomes. They helped me a big deal, while I was on my Quest. Would you like to?

«Absolutely!» she exclaimed, enthusiastically. «Where do they live?»

«It's a very long way from here. We'll have to get on Artax, if we want to get there today.- he explained «Of course, if you don't feel like horseback riding we could always go some other time…»

She smiled to herself -" Oh, Atreyu, always concerned about my preferences" .

«No, no, no! I would prefer to take the long way.»-she said. Having some time to just cling to him sounded awfully good.

He smiled and got on Artax, than, as usual, offered his hand to help her. «Hold on tight!» he said, and in a moment they were off.

Time passed and Roni began to think how long was it already? But she didn't really care. Artax galloped like the wind and after thirty minutes or so, they reached something that looked like a stone mountain in the middle of a dark plain. They got a bit farther and Atreyu stopped the horse. He jumped off and helped Roni get down.

«We're here» he said and led her to an opening in the mountain that looked like a cave, except that there was light in that cave and she could feel the smell of something tasty coming from there.

Once they got closer, they observed a most amusing sight. A gnome, which Roni guessed, was a lady, about forty inches tall,was busy moving around the kitchen, mumbling a song. She could tell, the lady was cooking something. She looked closer and saw another one, about the same height, an old man sitting behind a desk, writing something.

«Will you be quiet already? Your mumbling is distracting me! I have to concentrate!» the man snapped, annoyed.

«Concentrate on what? Your stupid books again? Come on, we both know you'll never get them done!» the lady replied, not turning around.

«Silence, woman! You don't know a thing! When I finish my scientific works…»

Atreyu coughed discreetly, revealing our presence.

The lady turned around at once. «Who's there?» She looked towards the opening and smiled an ,even though almost toothless, but a bright smile and quickly came closer.

«Atreyu! My goodness! We never thought we'd ever see you again! Such a pleasant surprise!»

He smiled warmly. «I could never forget your help with healing my wounds last time. I see, nothing had changed much in here.»

She shook her head. «No. Well, not much. As you can see, the old loon is still busy with his "scientific works".» She turned to Roni and smiled. «And who is the beautiful blossom with you?»

Roni blushed. «My name is Veronica Bux. But everyone calls me Roni»

«Than that is what we shall call you. I would invite you two in, but I'm afraid you'll get a bit cramped. So we'll come out and have a nice dinner outside.»

Roni started shaking her head and rambling something about not being hungry, but Atreyu touched her hand and leaned to whisper in her ear «Don't complain. Trust me, I know her and it would be better to just submit»

After that smallest of touch and the feel of his breath and voice on her ear she felt a bit light-headed. But somehow pulled herself together and managed a nod. She turned to the lady. «Thank you. We'd love to!»

The lady nodded and turned to gather some food. «Hey, scientist, look who's here!» she gestured towards them.

The man looked up and instantly leaped from his chair and rushed to them. «Atreyu! My dear boy! It's been a while! And the young lady is…»

«Roni.» They both said in unison and laughed.

«Pleased to meet you, Roni! My name is Engywook, and she is Urgl. Ever heard of me?»

She shook her head «I don't think so.»

«Oh, you don't move in scientific circles either…»

«She is an Earthling. – Atreyu explained- The daughter of Bastian-the child who gave the Impress a new name.»

Engywook raised his eyebrows, astonished. «The daughter of the Savior? Unbelievable!»

Just then Urgl came out with some dishes and drinks. «Come now, all of you! We'll get a chance to discuss everything now!»

They settled nearby and took something to eat. After a minute, Urgl turned to Roni.

«So, Roni, I accidentally heard that you are the daughter of the Savior?»

She smiled. «Well, I guess so.»

«Oh, such an honour! Not only do we know the only hero, that was chosen to save our world by finding the cure…-she glanced at Atreyu.- But now the daughter of the Savior too!»

Atreyu and Roni blushed equally at the compliments.

Roni looked at her plate and thought the pair was so small…it must be a lot of worked for the lady to cook food for all of them. She looked down at her «I hope I am not being a burden!»

Urgl looked up and dismissed her worries with a wave of a hand. «Oh, don't be silly! Atreyu's girlfriend is just as welcome as himself!»

Roni blushed furiously. «Well, I'm not really his girlfriend…» But Atreyu looked her in the eyes and she guessed it- submit.

Engywook and Urgl gave them a "Yeah, right" look and resumed eating in silence. After they were done it was almost sunset and Urgl was busy washing the dishes. Roni politely offered her help, and the lady, looking upon all the work, accepted it. Atreyu was feeding Artax, when his gaze fell on Roni. Even though she came here every day, he caught himself on the thought, that he had never actually taken a proper look at her. His gaze wandered from her perfect figure, through her rich blonde hair and to her gorgeous face…yes, she was beautiful in every way. He couldn't deny that. He tried to ignore the strange feelings that built up inside him whenever she was near. It was as if everything about her was attracting him and making him want to spend all of his time with her. Her appearance, her laughter, her voice, the way she could always cheer him up when he's having a bad day…

«Pretty little thing, isn't she?»

Engywook's voice distracted Atreyu from his thoughts. «What? Oh, well, yes…I guess so…» he murmured quietly and blushed.

The old gnome grinned «You know, being in love is nothing to be embarrassed about»

Atreyu didn't know what to say and just stared at the ground. At that moment Urgl came out and Roni followed her.

«We would love to stay and chat with you a bit longer, but we, old gnomes need sleep. To you, youngsters, it's different.»

Roni and Atreyu nodded, wished the two goodnights, and promised to come back some other time.

When the pair disappeared in the cave, Atreyu turned to Roni. «Um, I was wondering If you'd want to go to watch The Ivory Tower again with me. It is especially beautiful in the sunset.»

She smiled «Do you even have to ask? Of course, I'd love too!»

They got on Artax and headed for the hill.

After about fifteen minutes they have reached their destination. They got off and sat side by side, watching the Tower.

"Whoa, he was right, it IS even more beautiful in the sunset" Roni thought. Then, suddenly she remembered the subject she wanted to bring up for quite some time. «Atreyu?» she started.

«Yeah?»

«Um, dad told me everything…about you and him…»

He visibly tensed up. «How much did he tell you?»

«Everything – she looked at him- Everything about how you used to be friends, how he banished and then almost killed you, but you still tried to save him, and forgiven him after all he had done.»

He didn't say anything, just looked down. He obviously didn't want to bring back the bad memories. Just then, when Roni looked more carefully at him, she spotted a scar on his chest, just below his collar bone. He seemed to notice, what she was staring at and looked up, catching her gaze. «Well, i guess it's a good thing then. That I don't have to hide anything from you anymore.»

She nodded «I guess I owe you a huge thank you, for saving my father. I was shocked when he told me about everything you had to go through. You really are a hero.» She blushed, realizing what she had just said.

He smiled «Thank you, Roni. I'm flattered, really. But it wasn't a big deal…»

«What are you talking about? Of course it was a big deal! I could never even think that a person could handle as much as you did!» Her eyes once again fell upon his scar and this time, she didn't avert her gaze. Instead, she moved closer to have a better look.

Atreyu felt his heartbeat speeding up at her closeness, but he decided to keep calm and just let her study him.

As she looked at the proof of his heroism and bravery, she felt emotion build up inside her much more strongly than ever before. "It's now or never" she thought, gathering all the courage that she had and thinking with her heart only. Before she knew what she was doing, she looked up at him.

«Atreyu…may I kiss you?»

He was taken aback. His mind was running wild. He had never kissed a girl before! He had never even thought about kissing a girl before! But now, that Roni brought it up ,he felt that he just couldn't deny her, nor did he want to. He didn't know what to say, how to answer, so he just gave a small nod and looked her directly in the eyes.

Roni's heart was beating faster than she thought possible. Their faces where only several inches apart, when she slowly started leaning in. It seemed like an eternity to both of them until, finally, their lips touched for the first time. Roni felt like an electrical jolt passed all the way through her body, and by the way Atreyu shuddered, she could tell he felt it too. The kiss was ever so gentle and loving, both of them wanted it to last forever. But, after several moments the need for air made them break apart.

Their feces were still only an inch or two apart, so they could feel each other's breathing. Somehow, the words Roni thought she'll never be able to say came out easily now.

«I love you, Atreyu» -there, this is it. She said it. All of a sudden, she began to worry- "oh, dear. Why is he silent? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he accepted my kiss, as just not to hurt my feelings? What if…"

«I love you too, Roni. So much.»

She looked up «You…love me? You really do?»

«Yeah, I do.» and the next thing she knew, his lips once again met hers in a revealing kiss.

**Yes! Finally! Hope you liked it as much as I did) Now, you already know what to do: link below, review button, your thoughts about this)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Aaaand I'm back!) With a new chapter! Enjoy)**

**Chapter 8**

After what seemed like an eternity, they parted from each other. They looked around and saw that it was already dark. The couple just stood in silence for a while, justgetting used to the new stage in their relationship. Atreyu was the first one to speak.

«Hey, um, I don't remember you telling me- how long do you have?»

Roni smiled- «Until eleven. Considering, I'm only here for two or three hours, there's still quite some time.»

He nodded, but after a moment his head jerked up a bit, as if he just had some idea.

«Roni, you remember Falcor, my luck dragon?»

«Of course! How could I forget?»

He smiled «Good. How about a ride then?»

Her eyes had grown big. Obviously, a flight on a Luck Dragon isn't something you get every day, but…didn't she tell him about how she's terribly afraid of heights?

She stuttered, nervously. «A r-ride? R-really? Well, I don't know…I don't think it's a very good idea.»

Atreyu looked surprised. «Why not?»

She just shrugged and muttered something like "I don't know..We really shouldn't…" He tried to search his mind for possible reasons for that. After a moment he sighed in revelation. He remembered her telling him about how she fell of a horse several years ago. And he was suggesting flying a dragon! But surely riding even the finest horse is nothing compared to the glorious fight on Falcor through the night sky. He had to get her to feel the joy of it.

«Go on, Roni. There's nothing to be afraid of! I do it all the time!»

«Ah, nice comparing there! You never fell of a horse in your life. I'm scared. I'm not going.» she said and folded her arms on her chest like a stubborn child.

«Oh, come on! –he looked her in the eyes- If only you knew, it makes you feel so free, so light, so…

«So not gonna happen!» she cut him off.

«Really, Roni. You're a brave girl, I can't believe you're scared of getting on Falcor!»

«I'm not scared of getting on Falcor. I'm scared of falling off Falcor!»

Atreyu chuckled and thought of the only way to convince her. He leaned in and whispered right in her ear «Please, Roni. Do it for me.»

She shuddered, feeling his warm breath on her ear and neck. Did he know what he was doing to her? By the smirk on his face, she knew he did. As much as she wanted to, she found that she couldn't resist him.

«Fine. Call him.»

He grinned and the next thing they both knew, something that looked like a shooting star crossed the sky and with every second was getting closer and closer. Finally it landed right in front of them. Roni couldn't help but stare in awe at the magnificent creature before her. It was Falcor. Just as Bastian described him. The seven-eight meter dragon with kind ruby eyes. His scales looked like slightly-pinkish pearls which where shining beautifully in the starlight. Then it spoke in his deep voice.

«Hello, Atreyu, my young master.»

Atreyu smiled and went to hug his dragon. «Hello, Falcor. I'm so glad to see you! But…I haven't even called you yet! How did you know I need you»

«Haven't I told you before? A Luck Dragon always appears at the perfect timing» he smiled and winked his ruby eye.

«Oh, right. I know that. I would like you to meet someone.» he took Roni's hand and led her closer. «Falcor, this is Roni.»

While still being in a bit of a shock, she managed a smile. «Great to finally meet you.»

«As it is for me. You are Bastian's daughter, if I'm not mistaking.»

She nodded «You're not. I am. How did you know?»

«Oh, the whole Fantasia is talking about you. Even the trees have ears. Besides, you tell a gnome-you tell everyone.»

She chuckled and Atreyu remembered the reason Falcor was here. He turned to Roni. «So, you ready for takeoff?»

She giggled, nervously «Ready? Y-yeah, sure. Um, Falcor, can you try not to go too fast. I'm kinda scared of heights, so please go easy on me.»

The dragon laughed. «Well, if that makes you comfortable.»

Atreyu climbed on first and then helped Roni. He suggested seating her in front of him, but by the terrified look on her face, he decided to have mercy. She sat behind him clinging onto his waist.

«Are you two ready?» the dragon asked.

The nodded their heads and finally, took off. At the first several minutes Roni clung to him so hard, she was a bit scared of crushing his ribs. But of course, she knew that he was not even close to fragile. It seemed like even if she tried to punch him in the gut, she would probably break her fist. But once they where high above the ground, floating through the sky, Atreyu could feel her relaxing more and more and soon, she eased her grip completely and rested her chin on his shoulder, looking through the endless sky and the shining stars that where so close, it seemed like she could hold out her hand and touch one.

With each passing second Roni realized how stupid she was being. Never before had she felt such lightness, such freedom of all her cares and problems. The world was left way beneath them and right now it was just the dragon, him and her.

She tentively moved closer and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. «Thank you for making me get on.» He smiled and turned his head a bit, so that he could really kiss her.

«I knew you'd love it» he whispered.

Time passed and she could feel that Falcor was getting sleepy; by the way they would occasionally "sink" downwards and then float back up. Atreyu felt it too and asked « Is there a place we can land? It seems like you need a rest, Falcor.»

The dragon laughed.

«Why, sure. You two where so ,urghm, occupied, you didn't notice that I got you back to the starting point and for the past fifteen minutes we were just flying around it.

They blushed and Atreyu said «Oh, good. Then, I guess you'll land us now?»

Falcor nodded and started to slowly lower them. Once they were on the ground again they got off.

Roni hugged the Luck dragon «Thank you! It was amazing!» She drew back and asked something that caught her mind some time before. «Um, Falcor, remember you said something about the whole of Fantasia talking about me? But why? »

«You see, the first reason is that you are the daughter of the savior. The second one is, that since your father had grown up, he hasn't been thinking about us as much as he used to. So, without his dreams and wishes our land slowly began to fade. The smallest, hardly noticeable bit, but nevertheless. But then, you found The Neverending Story and began coming here. With a new Earthling to dream about our land and come here, Fantasia is once again restoring and growing more beautiful each day.»

Roni looked astonished. She turned to Atreyu and gave him a "Did you know?" look. He got it and nodded his head. «It's all true, Roni.»

«Oh. Okay. Thanks for the explaining.»

Falcor gave a final nod and flew away into the sky.

The two sat down side by side. Roni said, still recovering from the information. «I can't believe it.»

Atreyu put one arm around her «Yeah, hard to believe you're the savior now.»

They sat in silence for some time. Suddenly, the AURIN around Roni's neck began to glow brighter than ever before and she could swear she heard a voice coming from there. At first it was hardly audible, but gradually became louder and louder until…

«Atreyu, Roni!» came right out of the amulet.

They both jumped and couldn't believe their ears. That was a voice they knew too well.

Moonchild. The Childlike Impress.

Roni lifted the AURIN up by the chain and decided to try and speak back. «Your Highness?»

«My friends, I apologize that I cannot meet you privately and am only able to pass a message through the AURIN. I'm afraid I once again need your help. It seems that something has locked me in the Ivory Tower. Whenever I try to get out, something just wouldn't let me. It's like there is an invisible wall around it. It must be some kind of spell. My sources tell me that the Nothing has somehow restored, but not in the same way as before. They also tell me that it has already started consuming our land, though right now it's just the tiny bits, but the Nothing is growing stronger and eventually it will become as deadly as last time. You have to find it. Find it and stop it. Please, for the sake of Fantasia.»

As the last words were said, the light began to go down and in a moment it was out at all.

Atreyu and Roni looked at each other, wide-eyed and completely taken aback. After minutes of silence, Atreyu spoke.

«Restored…not in the same way…if only I knew what that means.»

Roni looked up at him «Well, I guess it is now our responsibility to find out.»

«No, Roni. You know what I had to go through last time. No. It's far too dangerous.»

Roni stood up and began getting angry «I don't care! When I read about last time it almost ripped my heart to pieces, knowing what you had to face all by yourself. And now, when I have the chance to help you, there is no way I'm letting you go alone! Besides, if The Impress wanted just you to do it, she would have called only you, but she said it has to be both of us. You need me, Atreyu. You will not succeed without me. Not this time.»

Atreyu shook his head. He knew she was right. The Impress DID call them both. But he had already been through this. He knew the dangers waiting for them.

«I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you.»

She knelt down and took his face in her hands. «And you will keep your promise. And I'll make it as easy for you as possible. I will listen to you, I will be careful about all my actions, just, please.»

He couldn't stand her pleading voice, or her eyes that looked close to tears.

«Okay, Roni. But you have to promise to listen to me!»

She nodded her head quickly «I promise!»

Atreyu took her in his arms and held her close to him. Roni smiled into his shoulder and said «Looks like we're up for a big adventure…together.»

**Wow, an actual plot? Like, seriously? Gee, I surprise myself sometimes. You know, I actually planned this story to be about 5-6 chapters. Well, turns out a lot more) Hope you liked it and, as always- REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay! But here I am-with a new chapter.) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9. **

After a several minutes of just holding each other, they released the hug, though Atreyu's arms were still around her waist and hers where around his neck. Roni looked up.

"So, how do you think we should tell Bastian? I mean, I can't just disappear! He won't let me come here ever again if I do!"

"I know, and I would never make Bastian so worried! But we'll have to tell him together. Otherwise, I don't think he will let you go, not even with me."

She looked confused "Together? But how?"

"Simple. You just have to hold on to me when you wish yourself home next time."

Her eyes brightened up. " It works that way?"

"Of course. If you wish it to." He smiled warmly.

She nodded and grabbed the AURIN. "Then we have to do it now! We can't lose time."

He couldn't agree more and closed his eyes. For a moment he felt a breeze on his face and when he opened his eyes he found himself in Roni's room. She opened her eyes too and smiled.

"Welcome to my humble home."

He looked around. "So, this is your room?"

"Yep. You can look around."

"I'd love to, but here's no time, Roni. Where is Bastian?"

"He's downstairs. Let's go!" she motioned towards the door and they headed down.

"Dad? Dad, I'm home!" she shouted as they ran down the stairs and to the living room.

"Home? Whoa, you're early, darling.-came the approaching voice from the kitchen.- You still have two hours and…Atreyu?"

Bastian came out of the doorway and froze.

"Hello, Bastian." Atreyu smiled and went to greet his old friend.

Bastian, being still in shock managed a nod and extended his hand for a shake. But a moment later returned to his senses and smiled widely. "Atreyu! I can't believe it! It's been a while!"

"It has indeed. Bastian, we would love to just sit and talk, but we have to tell you something. It is important. It concerns Fantasia." Bastian looked at Roni and she nodded her head in agreement.

His expression stiffened. "Is something wrong?"

"I think we best sit down." Atreyu said and so they did. He and Roni told Bastian about the new threat to Fantasia and how the Impress needed Roni to join Atreyu in the quest. All the while Bastian sat there, taking in every word. When it came to the end Atreyu said

"I know this isn't easy. I would never put Roni in such a danger if I had a choice. But since I don't, you will have to trust me. I promise I will not let anything happen to her."

Bastian sighed deeply. "Atreyu, you know I care about Fantasia as much as you do. I would trust you my life, but my daughter's…"

"Bastian.- he cut him off- I'd die for her."

Hearing him say that, Roni instinctly grasped his hand and looked at him with eyes full of emotion and admiration. By the look in his eyes she knew he meant it.

Bastian was a bit surprised by both-his statement and her gesture, which he had noticed. He thought about it- he knew that if there was a person he could trust and rely on-it will be Atreyu. As difficult as it was, he knew he had to let them go. He sighed.

"Very well. If Fantasia needs her like she once needed me, I have no right to get in the way. But, Atreyu, I'm trusting you my daughter. I know you will keep her safe. Please do."

"I will. I promise." He said seriously.

Roni smiled and went to hug her father. "Thank you so much! I love you."

He hugged her back. "I love you too. Listen to him at all times and…-he sounded louder so that Atreyu would hear him too.- and no funny business, eh?"

"Dad!" she slapped his arm while Atreyu blushed redder than red, considering it was his childhood friend talking to him.

"Just saying! Well, you must be short of time. Off you go. Good luck."

"Thank you" the both said and went back to her room. The door shut behind them and Roni without a word grabbed his hand, sighed and transported them back to Fantasia.

They opened her eyes and they were in the same place they left several minutes ago, the fire didn't go down yet and they sat down side by side. They sat in silence for a moment, until Roni spoke up "So, do you have any idea where should we start looking for IT?"

He slowly shook his head and looked at her. "Like last time-I have no idea. The AURIN will guide us."

She nodded, remembering how it guided him and her Bastian after that. "Since it's gonna be quite a journey, maybe we should travel on Falcor instead of Artax."

"Of course. He would be glad to accompany us -he loves adventures. And he's a Luck dragon."

"Yeah, we're gonna need all the luck we can get." she said.

They both smiled and he took her hand in his "Don't worry. We can do this."

She chuckled "You know, ever since I read about your quest I wanted to get involved. I wanted to join you and help you and go through all the adventures you went through."

He smiled. "See, dreams do come true." He said and moved closer to her, securely outing one arm around her."

"Tell me about it" she thought dreamily as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"We need to go to sleep. Tomorrow's a long day." He said and lay down.

She nodded her head and lay next to him, but not touching him.

They stayed for minutes like that but then laying so close, and not being able to hold each other became an excruciating torture for both. Atreyu was the first one to end it.

"You could…come closer if you want."

She looked at him and smiled. She only kept a distance because she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. But since he wasn't, she happily agreed.

"Come here." She heard him say and she felt hivers run down her spine at his words. She moved as close to him as possible, laying her head on his chest.

They sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight, Roni."

"Goodnight, Atreyu."

And soon, they fell asleep like that, for the first time in each other's arms.

**So, how did you like it? Once again-review please) Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Roni awoke when the sun has long risen. That was the best sleep she had in years! She opened her eyes and shifted a bit. Her eyes had grown big once she realized that something was lying next to her, but then she remembered the last minutes of the previous night and smiled brightly and lovingly. Atreyu. «Oh, dreams do come true, indeed. » she thought. She felt his grip tighten around her waist, as if he could feel what she was thinking. By the way he was breathing she could tell he was still asleep. She lifted her head and gazed at him for minutes -he was just so unbearably handsome. She beheld the tanned smoothness of his skin, the perfect contour of his lips; she reached with her fingers and brushed a strand of his silky dark brown hair out of his face and let her hand rest on the side of his neck. She couldn't help it anymore; she leaned down to kiss him, even though it might wake him.

Several days ago, she couldn't even think of doing that, but now, since he was her…boyfriend? No, she didn't like that word. It was too sloppy and it just didn't suit him at all! It suited perfectly the boys at her school-plain, irresponsible, reckless, with no intentions or plans. Not Atreyu. But words like «Destiny» or «Love of the life» would sound a little awkward in an informal conversation. But it didn't matter. Why do they even need a label? With that thought, she let her lips brush his. She sighed happily and pressed down a bit. After a second or two she felt his lips moving with hers, returning the kiss.

She parted from him and looked into his enchanting chocolate-brown eyes. He smiled lovingly.

"What a wonderful way to wake me up" his velvet voice was like music to her ears.

She smiled back "It's gonna be a long day, I wanted to start it at a pleasant note."

"You couldn't have started it better." He leaned up and kissed her gently.

Roni sighed, slipping from his grasp and got up. She looked around and placed her hands on her sides. "Looks like a fine day to me."

It sure was. The sun was shining brightly, with only several clouds and a light, warm wind. She heard him getting up too.

"We better get going soon. We don't have much time to spare."

"Yeah. When will you call Falcor?"

"I don't need to, remember? He knows when we need him, so I think he'll be here any minute."

He was right. As soon as the words came out the familiar light appeared in the sky. It became closer and soon Falcor's shape was clearly seen, approaching them. He landed in front of them.

"Good morning Atreyu, Roni." He said with a deep voice and winked playfully with his ruby eye.

"Good morning, Falcor." They said in unison. Atreyu chuckled and spoke

"Falcor, I was thinking, you're always up in the sky. You can see more of Fantasia than anyone could. Perhaps, you have seen anything suspicious or odd? Do you have any idea of what could be our enemy?"

The dragon sighed. "I'm afraid not, my young master. But I could take you and Roni to seek council from the Southern Oracle. It helped you a great deal last time."

"The Southern Oracle!" Atreyu exclaimed. "How could I forget?"

Roni also looked relieved. Why didn't she think of that? Las time, it was the Southern Oracle that told Atreyu what was the cure for the Impress-they must know what's happening now. Atreyu got on Falcor and helped Roni to sit behind him, like the day before. Falcor took off and she wrapped her arms around Atreyu's waist. The Southern Oracle was quite a long way from there- 1450 miles.

"Faster Falcor! Faster!" Atreyu shouted and the dragon laughed.

"All right! Hold on tight!"

And with that he started speeding up and soon they were going at an unimaginable speed. Roni had never felt so free, so full of energy and adventure! The ride on the night before was absolutely wonderful, but it was a slow and steady romantic flight through the night sky. But this, this magnificent race, this rush like the wind through the clouds gave such an amazing feeling; it couldn't even be put into words. She was fully convinced-even the finest horse, or the fastest car could not even compare to the Luck Dragon.

Soon Falcor announced that they where only ten or fifteen kilometers away from the first of the three gates to the Southern Oracle and reduced the speed. Atreyu remembered the first gate. It was right around the corner from Engywook and Urgl's house. He told Roni to prepare for the meeting with friends and she took it with joy, as they liked the old couple very much.

Falcor landed just outside the cave. Atreyu got off and offered his hand to help Roni. Together they approached the small entrance and heard the usual mumbling coming from the inside. Ina moment Urgl came out with laundry in her hands.

"Ah, you're here!" she smiled widely and shouted to Engywook, who was, as usually, sitting behind his desk and working. "They're here!" She turned back to them. "Falcor told us that he would bring you soon. So, you're on a quest again?"

Atreyu smiled. "Yes. Though it's a bit more pleasant this time." He looked at Roni, meaningfully, and she blushed a bit.

Urgl laughed. "I'm sure it is. I can tell. You need to see the Sothern Oracle, right?"

"Yes. We need to ask what could the new Nothing be."

His expression stiffened as he remembered the first of the two gates he had to go through last time. He remembered the two enormous golden sphinxes standing in front of each other, creating a passage. It seemed as if you could just walk through-since nothing was in the way. If only it was that easy. The sphinxes eyes remained closed at all times, but they only seemed closed. Once someone intended to walk through, the eyes, even though remaining closed, would look into your heart and if the find that it is not pure as water, the eyes would open and shoot a jolt of laser lightening right through you and burn you to death. Atreyu passed the gate. But not because of a crystal clear heart. The AURIN around his neck made the sphinxes' eyes open very slowly and when the where almost open, Atreyu ran his fastest through the gate. In less than a second he heard a clash of fire behind him. He defied death by a second.

Urgl saw his worried expression and spoke up. "Oh, don't you worry. You can relax this time. The sphinxes never look inside one heart twice. They will let you through, that's for sure."

Atreyu looked up. "That may be, but what about her." He motioned to Roni.

"Yeah, what about me?"

**Mwa-ha-ha! I'm so evil to end it here) Oh well, at least you didn't have to wait for as long as last time) As always- REVIEW! Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N. First of all…I can never apologize enough for the delay. This is by far the most huge wait I made you go through, but I'm currently working on my other story which is very popular , so 10000000 times sorry and on with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11.

They all looked at each other, alarmed, and Urgl tried to calm down.

"Well, she does have the AURIN, like you last time, so I don't think it'd be a problem…"

"Well let's hope not." Atreyu sighed and Roni raised her eyebrows

"Let's most certainly hope not! Being burned to ashes doesn't exactly fit my schedule!"

Atreyu looked at her, calmingly "You will not be burned. Urgl's right- you have the AURIN, it must protect you."

She sighed and nodded her head.

"Falcor will come to you once you're done speaking with the Southern Oracle. Good luck!"

"Thank you, Urgl"

"Thanks..." they muttered and started heading the First gate.

As they walked Roni felt her heartbeat speed up, not in a good way. With each step they took, the sphinxes were getting closer and closer. They were already several feet away! She kept a straight face, but somehow Atreyu could sense her anxiety as he took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"It's gonna be fine, Roni. You can't doubt yourself when you go through the gate. You're gonna be fine!"

She half-smiled "Okay, okay, I get it-confidence, that's all it takes. Plus the AURIN. –she took a deep breath- I can do this."

Finally, they were standing before the two golden sphinxes. At the sight of them Roni gulped silently. They were so huge! They were towering over them with such pride and Roni suddenly felt so tiny. She looked at Atreyu, who checked the sphinxes' eyes, just in case, and then stood forward and headed through. Without even noticing, Roni held her breath as she watched Atreyu walk through, she was really worried that something's gonna happen. That the eyes will snap open any second and…no, she couldn't even think of it! She breathed out, relieved, as he successfully walked all the way through it and turned around to face her, waiting. She could see he was nervous for her too, but they both knew she couldn't back out. Roni looked up at the sphinxes' eyes. Closed. Good. She gathered up all the strength she had and took her first step forward. Nothing. Then the second, she looked up again. Nothing, the eyes-still closed. She began to think that she shouldn't have been scared at all and started walking a bit faster. She was halfway there when she suddenly heard Atreyu's voice

"Oh, no…Roni, run now!"

She shot her head up and…No! The eyes were slowly opening, and she was only halfway there!

"Don't stand there, run, fast!"

She heard Atreyu shout and rushed from her place as fast as her legs wood carry her. She never thought she could run this fast. And then…CLASH! She heard the lightning shoot right behind her back and jumped forward and Atreyu caught her right in his arms. She slowly turned her head back... "Oh my god…I did it…" she thought as she breathed out heavily and dropped her head on Atreyu's shoulder, hugging him tightly. He pressed her to him and kissed her hair. After they calmed down and their breathing returned to normal, they released the embrace.

"One down, one more to go.-Atreyu said- but don't worry about the next one, the Magic mirror is harmless."

She nodded. "Yeah, it just shows you your true self, nothing lethal, right?"

"Right. Come on." He led her away and after several minutes of walking, it suddenly stated to snow. Heavily. But much to Roni's surprise, it wasn't cold, like it should have been. The snowflakes that landed on her were cold, but the air was warm. "That's weird." She thought and continued walking.

Soon, everything around them was covered in snow and the wind was blowing really hard. Now it was getting cold. Roni shivered a bit, but Atreyu notices even that smallest wince.

"We're almost there; it will be warm again after we pass the gate."

She managed a shaky nod. Snow was making it even harder to walk, and by now it was freezing cold. Roni felt like it's never gonna end and she was amazed at how Atreyu didn't seem cold at all. She touched his hand…warm. Very warm…but…how? Why? It's impossible! Her fingertips felt like they're about to freeze and fall off! He looked at her and at her most confused expression and took her hand.

"Wow, you should have told me you're freezing…"

"Yeah but…-her puzzled eyes quickly drifted from his face, to his hands, then back to his eyes again- you… your hand… it's warm… how? Why?..."

He half-smiled. "I'll explain later, we're here."

Not without some effort she turned her head from him and there it was. The Magic Mirror gate. It didn't look as terrifying as the sphinxes so she relaxed. It was rather big though. They walked closer and looked in the mirror, waiting for whatever it had to show. They stood there for quite a long time, but nothing. Nothing, but their reflections.

"Odd. – Atreyu said.- Why won't it show anything?"

Roni was just as confused "Well, maybe it's because it already knows you, like the sphinxes."

"Could be…but then what about you?"

She thought about it for a moment and then her eyes widened at the realization "Because I'm an Earthling! That's it!"

He looked at her, questioningly.

"You are fantasian, and when you looked in the mirror-it showed you an Earthling. But I am an earthling already! There's nothing to show. Or maybe it doesn't work at all, with us." She concluded.

Atreyu thought about it too "Odd, very odd, but I don't see a better reason either. –he shrugged his shoulders- Okay, let's try going through."

She extended her hand first and tried pushing it through. It did and she jerked it away. They took the first step together and slowly went into the mirror, which genuinely welcomed them through.

**There we go. Hope you liked it and review! Thank you.)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N. Again, sorry for ignoring this for a while, life got in the way and, yeah…But here I am with a little treat) Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 12.**

Roni felt a slight breeze on her face as they passed the magic mirror, and when she opened her eyes she gaped. Not more than ten feet away were proudly towering a pair of sphinxes just like the ones before, except these where blue and they were glowing.

She leaned a bit to Atreyu and whispered

"Is this the Southern Oracle?"

He nodded "Yes, we're here."

They looked up at the sphinxes and walked closer until they were standing right at their feet. It was very quiet all around, then suddenly they spoke in unison and perfect harmony.

"Do not fret, we will not harm you. We have been expecting you."

The voice was female and sounded so powerful, yet so gentle. It reminded Roni the sound of a large bronze bell. She didn't know how to speak to them, so she glanced at Atreyu for help. Her eyes had grown wide as he looked at her and nodded his head towards the Oracle, silently encouraging her to speak up. She didn't know what to say or how to speak to the wise and all-knowing Oracle, she kind of expected him to do the talking. Oh well…she gathered up her courage, took a breath and started

"Uh…well…my name is Roni, Veronica Bux. And you already know Atreyu, the warrior from the Great Plains…" she looked at him for a moment and he gave her a slight encouraging nod, as if saying "keep going".

She sighed and continued "The Childlike Impress, she told us there was a new threat to Fantasia, something that had locked her up in her tower and is little by little...sort of _eating_ our land. Last time you told Atreyu what to do to stop the Nothing. So here we are, we hoped you would help us again. We only have two main questions: What is this new Nothing, and how do we stop it this time." She stopped talking and waited for an answer.

After a pause the sphinxes voice shuddered the air "You have come to the right place. Everything you told us, we already know. And, yes, we can help you. We assume you haven't forgotten Xaide- the evil magician. She confused our latest Savior boy and talked him into doing as she told, convincing him it was the right thing."

They nodded. Who could forget the witch? No one, especially not Atreyu, who was very familiar with her persuading talent. The way she played Bastian was flawless.

The Oracle continued "You might be surprised, but the new Nothing is none other, than Xaide's son- Xander."

Roni's eyes grew big and she tilted her head to Atreyu, but his expression was unreadable, like most of the time when they were not alone.

"He is a powerful magician, like his mother, and twice as evil. His heart in darker than coal and colder than ice. He will stop at nothing to get what he wishes. You will need great courage." The sphinxes spoke the last words a bit slower and quieter.

Roni was trying to take it all in. Xaide had a son? Wow, she did not see that coming…powerful magician…twice as evil…darker than coal... "Well, aren't you just delighted, Nancy Drew?" she mentally scolded herself. "You wanted an adventure and-voila, here you go, a villain, destroying Fantasia!"

Atreyu stepped forward "What are we to do about him?"

"The answer is simple, yet easier said than done. We regret having to tell you this, but you would have to slay him."

Roni shot a worried look at Atreyu and instantly felt sorry for him. He was a great warrior, but he was not a murderer! Yes, he killed Gmork, but that was only because the giant wolf attacked him, and his life depended on it.

Atreyu lowered his eyes for a moment; he obviously wasn't thrilled about the news either. He looked back up "Where shall we find him?"

"You will fly to Xaide's old castle, Horock. It is now taken over by him. Good luck, chosen ones, and don't lose too much time. Remember, he is growing stronger with each passing hour." The Southern Oracle finished his speech.

Atreyu and Roni eyed each other and Atreyu turned around

"Falcor!" he yelled and in a minute the all-too familiar pearly comet pierced the sky, getting closer and closer to them and finally landed at their feet.

"My young Master, Roni…" he bowed his large furry head. "I can see the Southern Oracle once again proved itself useful."

"You bet." Roni huffed.

The Luck Dragon laughed and asked "So, where to?"

Atreyu swiftly got on Falcor's back and reached out to help Roni sit behind him. "To the Horock castle, Xaide's old residence."

Falcor's ruby eyes widened "For what ever reason, Atreyu?"

"I'll tell you everything while we fly."

"Yes, but it is quite far away from here, I must tell you. As far as I remember, Horock is twelve thousand mile away. I am strong, but even I cannot cover such distance within one day."

"Then we will land somewhere and stay the night, so you could get some rest, and then carry on. What do you think, Falcor, can you get us there in two days?" Atreyu asked, scratching the back of dragon's ear.

"Why sure, two days will do, but only if we stop just once for the night."

"Oh, good! We should take off right away!" Roni exclaimed and Falcor smiled

"All right, hold on tight!" and in a flash they were up in the air, rushing through the sky like the wind.

During the flight Atreyu, as promised, told Falcor everything he and Roni knew about the new Nothing. The Luck Dragon was as surprised as they were, when they told him Xaide had a son. He was also a bit saddened by the fact that they will have to kill; someone.

"I know he is a villain, but murder is still a great sin, my friends."

They lowered their eyes and then Roni noticed something that bothered her :The Oracle said, that one of them will have to kill Xander, it never said who exactly will have to do that. But Atreyu didn't seem to even think about it, it was as if he had already decided that it's gonna be him.

"Atreyu, you know you don't' have to be the one to…you know…the sphinxes said _we_ have to do it, so it doesn't have to be you. Maybe I…"

"No." he cut her off, momentarily knowing what she was going to suggest.

She raised her eyebrows "But why? Why does it always have to be you to do the dirty job?"

"We're not discussing this, Roni. You will be helping me, but when the time comes, you will stay out." He said firmly, showing her that this was out of question.

At first she wanted to be mad at him. She wanted to be angry at him for treating her like a helpless child, but on the inside she knew he was only thinking of her. He wanted to spare her the mental burden of taking someone's life, even if it meant taking it himself. Roni couldn't help but think what had she ever done to deserve him.

**Alriiight…that's it for now. As always, review and tell me whatcha think. Thank you)**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N. Hi everyone, I know I'm taking pretty long to update with this, but please don't hate me. I'm trying my best and I hope that's not too much of a problem for you. Anyways, here's the next chapter. On we go)**

**Chapter 13.**

They've been flying for two days now, and Roni couldn't help but feel like a five-year old sitting in the back of her parent's car, asking "are we there yet?" every ten seconds. Of course, she didn't do that, but she felt like it. Their journey was quite pleasant, even though it got chilly whenever Falcor went up higher in the sky or sped up even farther. There was still enough provisions for another day or two –Urgl sure did her best to take care of them. But even if there weren't, Atreyu was an amazing hunter so as long as she's with him, they won't ever starve. She once saw him catch a fish from the river with his bare hands! To say she was a shocked is a horrible understatement. Right now it was around four o'clock in the evening of the second day and Roni couldn't hold herself

"Falcor, how much longer do you suppose we'll be flying? I mean, it's been long time since we left the Southern Oracle…"

Falcor chuckled "I warned you, princess. But don't worry, we're almost there."

Atreyu tilted his head to her "You're bored?"

She shook her head "No, it's just that we've had no movement at all since early morning and right now I feel like my butt is made of stone."

He laughed "You brittle little human." and earned a pinch from Roni. "Distract yourself. Horock is a large castle shaped like a hand. Try looking for it like I do."

She sighed and stared downwards at the territory beneath them. She eyed every meter of land they were passing, but could spot nothing that even reminded of a hand. Plus the trees were making it difficult to see much. And then, after ten or fifteen minutes some unclear sculpture started to appear in the horizon. Roni's eyes grew wide "Atreyu, do you see that?"

"Yeah, I do…"

They came closer and closer to the figure and after another minute or two they could clearly make out the shape- a hand sticking out of the ground, pretty revolting sight.

"We're here." Atreyu said "Falcor, get just a little closer and then land."

The Luck Dragon complied and soon they landed in a small forest field about twenty meters from the castle. They got off and looked up at it.

Roni glanced at Atreyu and saw his unreadable expression "What's wrong?" she asked

He slowly shook his head "Nothing, just the bad memories…"

She sighed, sympathetically and changed the subject, distracting him from the unpleasant thoughts "You've been in there right?"

He nodded "When I came here with Bastian I had to climb all over the castle to find an unguarded entry."

She breathed out, relieved "Oh, so it should be easier this time, since you know it so well."

"Yeah, easier to move around, but we don't know what the new host has in there."

Roni nodded "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside."

Atreyu looked at her like she was stupid "Yeah, let's march right through the main gate."

Roni gaped and then felt like slapping herself. She gave him an «oops» look

"Sorry, blonde moment."

He smiled "Never mind, come on, they're not expecting visitors, so there must be a guard-free door somewhere."

She nodded and walked away after him. They scowed the castle from all sides and at last, they found a small door that didn't seem to have anyone guarding it. They looked at each other and decided to take their chances and try getting in. They didn't have much to choose from anyway. The door was so small, they had to bend in half to get in. Atreyu went first and Roni followed. They looked around and saw that they were in a long dark corridor. The walls and the floor were made of stone and there was spider web on every corner, the only dim light was coming from the two torches attached to either wall.

Roni eyed their surroundings "Wow, looks like no one's been down here for a while."

"It's the corridor to the dungeon." Atreyu said. "If we go straight, there will be a staircase in the end, it leads to the dungeon."

"That's nice, but right now I think we better focus on getting upstairs."

Atreyu looked at her "I know. But I've never been in this part of the castle, I don't know how to get up from here."

Roni shrugged "Well, I guess if we just keep walking, maybe we'll find something…And it's not like we've got any options anyway."

Atreyu nodded and they started walking through the corridor. They walked fast and looked around, trying to spot anything at all that could lead them out, but it was sure a long passage. Roni was turning her head rapidly but could only see the cold stone walls …or not just them?

"Atreyu, wait!" she said and he stopped and looked at her quizzically "What?"

"Look at this…" she stepped closer to a wall and examined it. That's odd… The wall was made of huge square stones and between four of them she could see visible gaps. It was like very deep scratches, but it seemed that all the other stones were fine, it was only these. Atreyu looked at it too and she could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. Roni raised her hand and experimentally pushed it against one of the stones and suddenly…the stone pushed back with her hand! She quickly jerked away and they watched in dumbfound as the four large stones moved back into the wall one by one and then moved away, revealing a hole in the wall, light coming from outside it. They bent slightly and looked inside.

What they saw was another corridor, except this one had a lot of light, numerous candle chandeliers were hung all over the ceiling, the walls had paintings on them, there were small decorated trunks every twenty meters, the floor was covered with printed carpet- the whole scenery showed that there was actually life in there.

Roni looked at Atreyu, not without some pride, and he smiled "Nice work."

She looked up at the ceiling dramatically "Yeah, I have my moments…"

He chuckled and they swiftly got through the passage and were on the other side in less than a moment, and at that moment the stones shut tightly behind their backs as if they had never opened.

**As always, link below-click-state your opinion, thank you)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N. I was half-asleep when I wrote this, but my conscience has been eating me alive-I couldn't keep you waiting any longer) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14.**

They walked through the new corridor, looking around in the progress. It was very well decorated: numerous sculptures, vases, paintings, carpets…The place had it all. It could easily be described as some kind of royal hall, if it weren't for one thing- the only colors that occurred around them where dark purple, black and that sickly green (the one that reminded Roni of some kind of poison she saw in a cartoon.) But there was one thing that caught Roni's attention more than anything else- various statues which were placed to the walls of the hall every 20 meters they were passing. They were all so different from each-other: there were centaurs, small dragons, dwarfs, trolls and many other odd creatures that Roni couldn't even name. But the most outnumbering of all were the knights. There were a lot of different knight figures, and they all seemed so real! All the features were so clearly and perfectly detailed, it appeared like if they weren't made of stone, you could actually start talking to them, thinking they were alive.

Atreyu was walking so fast, it seemed like he wasn't aware of anything around him! He was rushing through the hall, as if he knew exactly where he was heading. «Maybe he does know.» Roni thought and said nothing and continued keeping up with him. They were practically running, but she still managed to turn her head pretty fast and then suddenly, she saw something really weird. «What the hell?...» she thought «I could swear that knight just…» That was new. She could swear the head of a certain knight was facing the opposite wall when they passed it, but know…the head was turned in their direction, like it was mentally following them. «Mentally? That's ridiculous!» she thought «These are just statues-they have no mind!» Or did they?

"Trespassers!" suddenly came from nowhere and both Atreyu and Roni stopped on their tracks. They hastily looked around, trying to figure out the source of the voice. And then their eyes had grown big: the two knights that were standing on the either wall of the passage, facing each other, stepped forward and turned to the imposters. They took out their swords and spoke one after another

"Who are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

They kept silent for a moment, taken aback by the turn of events and the Roni thought of something. These two look strong all right…but were they even a little bit smart? If they're not, maybe they wouldn't even have to try fighting them.

Roni defensively crossed her arms on her chest and daringly looked up at them "And what are you doing here?"

Atreyu looked t her, confused by her actions and the two knights where obviously taken aback too. They looked at each other before one of them spoke up

"We are the guards of the castle."

"We serve Xander, the sorcerer, and protect the castle."

"How do I know that?" Roni replied in the same daring tone

The guards exchanged another confused glance

"We have swords…" one of them said, hesitantly.

Roni's thoughts confirmed. If they even responded to such a conversation with her and were falling for it-they weren't smart at all. Good.

"So? And I have a pocket knife." She reached in her pocket and pulled the three-inch knife she always carried with her and opened it, showing it to the guards. They simultaneously cocked their metal heads, studying it

"It is a weapon…" one of the said

"Yeah…" the other spoke up.

"So we're even." Roni concluded.

"Yeah…"

"I guess…"

"So you'll let us through and stop wasting our time. We have a very important appointment with the master of the castle and we're already running late because of you!" Roni said boldly and even Atreyu looked surprised that she could be like that with two-meter tall, armed metal knights.

"And when he asks us «What took you so long?» I'm not gonna remain silent…" she finished in a calm tone, which made it sound even more threatening.

The guards began shaking their heads rapidly

"No, no, no! Please, excuse our rudeness."

"We beg you, please don't mention this to the master, he is so easily infuriated!"

"He'll destroy us!"

"Yeah…"

Roni replaced her knife back in her pocket "Well…all right. I'll see what I can do for you." She said carelessly "But only if you escort us to Xander's hall."

"Certainly!"

"Why, yes, of course!" the guards stuttered nervously.

Roni smiled, pleased with her work and allowed the knights to lead them further. As they were following, Atreyu leaned to Roni and whispered "You're amazing, you know that?"

She smiled smugly "I am aware."

**Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but I'm fairly pleased with this chapter and hope you are too! Please don't forget to review.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N. I know, I know…it's been a while, so without further ado- here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

After about ten minutes, Roni, Atreyu and the guards had finally reached the end of the hallway- a huge arch-like door with stone snake gravings all over it. Atreyu remembered the snakes, it's what Xaide's smoking thing looked like.

Roni eyed the door up and down and turned to the two knights "Your assistance is no longer required." She said with the same commandive, arrogant tone she mustered just now. Atreyu couldn't help but smirk-his girlfriend was one heck of an actress!

The knights exchanged glances

"But wouldn't you want us to open the gate for you?" one of them asked

Roni considered it for a moment, but then thought that if they open it for them, they'll be still there when Xander sees the guests. One word from him and they'll know the girl's tricked them, and then bye-bye freedom- hello dungeons. Of course, Atreyu was strong, but he couldn't, in any way, fight off two huge stone knights with his bare hands.

"No, thank you. We can manage that." She concluded

"But we should announce you to the master." The other one said.

"We're good." She said sternly.

"But…"

"You are not needed here!" she snapped at the two, for a moment letting out her tucked-away bitchy side that she unleashed only on the finest occasions, such as this one.

The guards once again exchanged glances and decided to just leave already, not wanting to spend another minute in that girl's company.

"Suit yourselves." They muttered, turned around and started marching back to where they came from. Once they were out of sight, Atreyu turned to Roni, an uncharacteristically smug look on his face.

She smiled "What? I could be a brat if I want to."

He grinned and then suddenly stepped forward and kissed her on the lips, but pulled back quicker then she could even respond.

She mischievously cocked an eyebrow "Couldn't help yourself?"

"No," he chuckled "You were just so irresistible playing the mean girl."

She grinned, self-satisfied and leaned in closer to him "Like the bad-ass, huh?" she whispered right in his ear, sounding almost seductive.

When she pulled away and looked at him, she couldn't help but laugh at the slightly red tinge that appeared on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked timidly.

"You're so cute when you're blushing" she said, smiling. He smiled back for a moment and then the both of them switched their attentions to the main reason they were here. They eyed the huge gate and Roni touched the AURIN.

"You ready?" she asked Atreyu.

He nodded with a firm look.

She sighed and said "I wish for the gate to open."

The AURIN immediately began to glow around her neck and the next minute the gate was slowly opening to reveal a large hall. The color pattern of the area was pretty much the same as everything else in the castle- black, dark green and dark purple. Atreyu and Roni waited for the doors to open completely and walked in.

In the middle of the hall was a big dark green throne with four steps at the feet. They were facing the back of it, until it started turning. When it, at last, turned around they saw what, or who they came here for.

It was a tall young man of about eighteen or nineteen with short black hair and very dark eyes. His outfit was kinda like Atreyu's-the leather pants and the half-open shirt, except it was all black. **(A/N Think Peter from the new Red Riding Hood with Amanda Seyfried)**

He looked at them, his expression cold, but not at all surprised. As if two strangers walking into his hall was an ordinary thing for him. He stood up.

"Welcome to Horock." He gestured to the space around him.

Roni was a bit taken aback by this. She'd expected a «What do you want?» or «Who are you?» or «What are you doing here?» -that sort of thing, but certainly not "Welcome!" She glanced at Atreyu, but his expression was once again completely illegible.

"Are you Xander?" Roni asked in a firm voice.

The man smirked "Why, yes, I am" he stepped down from his throne and began walking towards her, smirking all the way. Atreyu automatically reached for his dagger, but Roni held his hand in place. Xander made his way to them and stood in front of her.

"And what do you call yourself?"

"Roni, Veronica Bux. And he is Atreyu, the warrior from the Great plains." She answered.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said in a low voice, talking only to her and not even looking at Atreyu, and then carefully took her hand and kissed it in the ultimately gallant manner.

Roni's jaw almost hit the floor at that, but she pulled herself together in time. She looked him in the eyes, as if trying to figure out the reason for his strange behavior. Atreyu was also taken by surprise at the actions. He looked suspiciously at Xander and at the way he was eyeing Roni. It was as if he was trying to impress her. But why?... And then he caught up with what the man must be thinking «Oh, hell no!» he thought. There was absolutely NO way Xaide's son is going to touch her, not while he's alive.

Roni quickly regained her composure and took her hand away. "You don't look very surprised to see us. Why? And aren't you gonna ask how did we get past your guards?"

Xander laughed "My guards are stone- strong as one and intelligent as one. Going past them is really not that difficult."

Roni gritted her teeth as he continued

"As for the other thing, I knew you would come soon. It was foreseen." He said calmly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Foreseen by what?" Atreyu asked sternly, finally interfering.

Xander unwillingly tilted his head to him, giving him the most indifferent look "By something I created. Xaide may have been powerful, but not quite enough to make her own oracle, was she? Well, since she passed her powers to me when she died, I just…spent some more time developing what I had." He smirked again.

"So…" he stepped away from them "What exactly had brought you to my castle?"

Roni looked at him incredulously "What had brought us here? Are you, perhaps, aware that you are the new Nothing, destroying Fantasia?"

Xander furrowed his eyebrows "Me? Destroying Fantasia? Why, whatever gave you such information?"

"Uh, The Childlike Impress?" she stated a bit louder and a more accusing tone "You know, the one you trapped in her own tower?"

"Oh...that…" he dragged and then looked at them, his gaze changing from normal to wicked.

Roni and Atreyu looked at the sudden change quizzically and then all of a sudden the doors flew open and three huge stone guards rushed in and before they even had a chance to register what's going on, the guards had Atreyu seized. Xander immediately shot to Roni and before she could do anything, he caught her from behind and covered her mouth with his hand. Roni struggled and squirmed, trying her best to writhe from his grasp, but he was too strong. Atreyu also tried to move, but could do nothing against three stone knights. He looked at Xander, rage mixed with confusion. He just sneered and took one step backwards, revealing a small, hardly-noticeable red button, just where his foot had just been.

"Take him to the dungeons." He ordered.

Roni's eyes had grown wide with worry and she tried to whimper and shout, but all that came out was muffled screams. The doors were shut and she was left alone, face to face with Xander.

**Okay, as always, PLEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! It really brings on the inspiration!**

**See you later)**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N. The pictures of Roni, Xander, Atreyu, Moonchild and the Ivory Tower are now (finally) available on my profile-feel free to check those out!))**

**Chapter 16.**

Once he doors were slammed shut behind the guards, Xander roughly turned Roni around to face him, keeping his left hand clamped over her mouth.

"Now, let me put it to you this way" he started in a calm, low voice "If I want something, no one, and I mean, NO ONE stands in my way."

Roni groaned something under his hand, but he just shook his head

"No, no, no, you will get your chance to talk. First I want to explain how things are going to work for you around here, sweet thing."

At that point Roni bit down on his hand, hard. Xander groaned loudly and let go of her, as she furiously pushed him away.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" she shouted.

Xander rubbed the bitten spot in attempt to soothe it, and then said in a surprisingly calm voice "You know we're alone in this hall, there's no need to shout. And if you proceed abusing your vocal cords, I will start getting a headache, and that's the last thing you want me to have in your position." His matter-of-fact voice was both: angering and, somehow, calming. Maybe it was because when one doesn't respond to your shouting with his own, you don't get that much impulse for its resuming.

Roni's ragged breath was slowly returning back to normal. In some way he was right- shouting isn't gonna get her anywhere. Even though it did help with letting out the anger, it also might earn her more trouble. She pulled herself together the best she could at the moment and spoke in a quieter, but still obviously irritated voice

"Why didn't you take me away with him?"

"Why, would you've wanted me too?" he scoffed "Your boyfriend surely didn't prove that much worth here, just a few minutes ago."

She narrowed her eyes threateningly. How dare he? As if Atreyu could do something against three stone knights!

"If you fought him like a man, he would kill you." She hissed.

"Then there's really no point in fighting «like a man» now, is there?" he said and looked at her coldly.

Roni powered her eyes and kept silent for a few moments, feeling a tad lost and stunned by his responses. Then she finally looked up at him again and asked

"I'm still waiting for the answer. What do you want with me?"

Xander looked away from her and started slowly walking around

"You're asking all the wrong questions…it's not what do I want with you, it's what YOU would want from ME while you're here."

"What do you mean?" she asked, irritated.

"Well, you see, while you are in my castle, you and your boyfriend are at my mercy."

He turned to her and snapped his fingers once "That's how long it takes one of my knights to break his neck."

Roni gritted her teeth and looked at him hatefully. Xander didn't respond to her look and continued coldly

"And you certainly wouldn't want that, would you? So, your job will be to prevent me from getting mad at you and giving my knight such an unpleasant order." He continued his careless walking around. "I trust, you already understood that the basic part of it will be good behaviour. I will be a gentleman and take care of you, darling. You will be given personal chambers, bathroom, you will eat and drink with me and, perhaps, I might even let you walk around the castle a bit."

Roni listened to him in frustrated astound, she shook her head not understanding "Why? Why would you do all this? Why not just throw me into the dungeons with Atreyu?"

He looked at her and snickered "Hey, I can get lonely too sometimes, can't I? There's really not much company here." He meaningfully looked around the hall and then started walking towards a door at the back of it.

Roni gave him a questioning look and he gestured for her to follow him. She got that he probably wanted to take her to her «chambers» and did so, though she couldn't have done it less eagerly.

He opened it and led her out into a corridor. She followed him all the way through it until he finally stopped in front of the last door in the passage.

"Remember this door and the way too it- I don't want you getting lost and stupidly wandering around the castle." He said and turned the doorknob, pushing it open.

Roni slowly walked in and immediately heard the door slam shut loudly behind her. She rapidly spun around and sprang to it, banging furiously

"LET ME OUT! YOU HEAR ME?"

She heard Xander's laughter from the other side "I just love your frenzy, sweet thing. Don't worry, I will…later."

"URGH!" Roni gave one last powerful kick to the door and turned around, slowly sliding down it. She exhaled heavily and run her fingers through her fringe. Great. She's stuck in the castle of the new Nothing, obliged to entertain Xaide's son who claims to be «lonely», and Atreyu is in the dungeons. Perfect.

Roni stood up and looked around the offered room. "Wow," she thought "Talk about devil's generosity." The room was huge! The walls were painted dark red with golden adornments, there was a big carpet in the middle and the bed was about 2kings-size. She eyed the two nightstands, the wardrobe, the desk and the small barred window. _Barred. _No matter how luxurious it was, it's still a prison. She sighed and dropped on the bed. Atreyu…She had to get to him, together they will figure something out.

**A/N You know how much I love the "R" word, guys) Please make my day! **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N. Yes, I do realize how long it's been, and I feel terrible for making you wait so long. It's just that I've entered my senior year and there's a lot going on in my life right now. Plus I got my computer back two days ago. Okaay, so from now on, I'll try to keep the updates coming more regularly, and for now-enjoy the new chapter!)**

**Chapter 17.**

"Three hundred and seventy one..three hundred and seventy two…three hundred and seventy three…" Roni's been lying across the bed, counting the little squares on the ceiling, playing with her Superman pendant for an hour now.

After Xander locked her in and left, she's been trying her hardest to figure out what to do next, and in some time, her brain's efforts paid off. She decided to wait until Xander comes and gets her, for whatever reasons, then try make some contact with him in the nicest way she could muster (she already had most of her lines, questions and voice tone planned out and rehearsed). Then, when he relaxes a bit, she could knock him out with something heavy and run to the dungeons to get Atreyu. Sure, the plan wasn't perfect, pretty much anything could go wrong…but the one thing she was worried about the most, is her memory. She hoped with all she had, that it won't deceive her, and she will find her way to the dungeons without wasting much time.

Just then, she heard a sharp knock on the door.

"What?" she snapped. Sure, she was going to be nice..eventually. She doubted Xander would trust her even a bit, if two hours ago she was shouting at him, and then,_ all of a sudden_, she's magically turned into a fairy princess. Roni had to make her anger meltdown look realistic.

"Master Xander demands your company for dinner." Came the voice of, as she thought, was another stone guard.

She sighed and lazily rolled of the bed. "Tell your master I'll be there in a minute."

She heard the knight's heavy steps going away, and moved towards the door. «Well, good luck, Roni.» she thought to herself and turned the doorknob.

_Meanwhile_

Atreyu's been banging on the cell door for he didn't even know how long. The only thing he knew is that he was down here, and Roni was up there, with Fantasia's destroyer. How could he not notice that stupid red button on the floor? He shouldn't have taken Roni with him; he should have handled it on his own, like last time. But no, he let her convince him and now they're trapped, and who knows what Xander has in store for her. What if he tries to…no, he couldn't even think it. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her.

"HEY! BE QUIET IN THERE!" Atreyu heard the guard yell after another powerful kick on the door.

He sighed heavily and started walking around the cell, staring at the ceiling, as if it could give some idea of how to get out.

_Back to the upper floor_

"Well, look who's decided to honour me with their presence." Xander smirked as Roni walked in the dining hall. Finding her way here wasn't as hard as she thought it would be- she made it in less than five minutes. Thank god, he didn't put her in a room all the way at the rear end of the castle.

She sent him a fake half-smile and sat across him, on the other end of the three feet table. She took a moment to look over the table and today's dinner menu, which was already served. «Does he eat like that every day?» she thought incredulously. There didn't seem to be any empty spot on it, different food covered every centimetre. And all of it looked pretty tasty..no, she mustn't look impressed. Roni put on her most sceptical look, folded her arms on her chest and waited for whatever is gonna happen next.

To her surprise, Xander didn't seem to take any note of the fact that his guest wasn't eating anything, he calmly took some turkey, or at least, she thought it was turkey, and began feasting. «Could have at least asked "aren't you hungry" or something» Roni thought.

After fifteen minutes or so, Roni got even more irritated at Xander's ignorant behaviour and finally decided to take an apple from the fruit bowl. «An apple isn't exactly a dinner.» So she won't look like she's accepted her being here.

Just then she heard Xander chuckle "I knew you couldn't sit through it."

Roni shot him a look "And I was beginning to think you could." She took a bite "And what if I just sat there till you were done? Would you just let me starve myself?"

"Sure." He replied simply "If that is what you choose, who am I to get in the way?"

Roni gaped for a moment "Well, aren't you a gallant host."

Xander huffed and took a sip of wine. "So, Roni," he started "How is it? You know, on earth?"

Roni grinned, finally, a conversation. Now's the time to slowly turn nice.

"There are good times, there are bad…you know, like anywhere else."

He nodded "And how's your father? Does he miss us?"

"Who do you mean by «us»? The Nothing and his evil ideas? Nope, don't think he misses those too much." She said in a jokeful tone, that will hopefully ease the tension.

He chuckled "I meant all fantasian creatures."

She sighed "Yeah, he does. After all, the most colourful part of his life was the time he spent here."

"Must feel weird, dating you father's best friend."

Roni's eyes locked with Xander's cold ones. "How do you know they were friends?"

"I was fourteen, when Xaide died. I had a pretty good idea of what was going on outside the castle walls."

Roni was puzzled for a moment «Fourteen? But then..» She quickly counted in her head. He looked 18-19, and Atreyu was sixteen right now. Of course, Bastian told Roni that when he went to Fantasia he was ten and Atreyu was twelve.

"So, you're…?"

"I'm eighteen. Two years older than your boyfriend."

"Right." She nodded and stood up, walking around. "So…care to show me that oracle of yours? I've never seen one, it sounds so…intriguing." She said in the nicest way she could, not to sound like she's up to anything.

Xander grinned "I was beginning to think you weren't a curious one." He slowly got up and made a sigh with his for Roni to follow him.

**Hope you liked it, and pleeease review, let me know if you're still there! Thank you)**


	19. Chapter 18

**As you will soon notice, this chapter is almost twice as long as my usual ones. I just thought I should do something as a compensation for the wait.) Enjoy! **

**And don't forget to review when you're done ;)**

**Chapter 18**

Bastian was sitting in front of the computer, trying to write up his work report. But as hard as he tried to concentrate, he wasn't making much progress. He looked up at the monitor and at the practically blank page, sighed and closed the laptop, figuring there was no point in his efforts. Who was he kiddin'? Of course, he wouldn't be able to get anything done while his daughter was in another world, doing god knows what.

On Earth, it has been exactly five days since Roni had left, and he couldn't help but miss her terribly already. Not to mention, he was obviously worried about her. Yes, Atreyu was with her, and yes, he was probably the greatest warrior in Fantasia, but even he wasn't almighty. What if he gets seriously injured? (He couldn't even think the "K" word..) So bad, that he couldn't continue the quest? Would Roni then end up alone in this? No, no, he tried to reason with himself. Even in that most unlikely situation there would still be Falcor, who IS the Luck Dragon, and the AURIN, which will definitely protect her, and surely the Impress wouldn't let anything happen to her! And still…

Oh, if only there was some way he could get in touch with them, if only he could somehow get a glimpse of what she's doing and where she is, just to see if she was okay. Suddenly the memories of his 10-year-old self came flooding back to him. How he stole the book from , how he locked himself in his school's attic, how he was reading along the lines of the book, following Atreyu's adventures on his quest…

…Wait a second…the BOOK!

Bastian slapped his palm on his forehead, amazed by his own slowness. "Dammit, Bastian, you stupid ass!" he scolded himself out loud and instantly rushed upstairs to Roni's room.

He pushed the door open and laughed in elation, as he saw the book with the brown cover lying open in the middle of Roni's bed. Five days…it has been here for five days and he never even…

"Wow, I'm getting old." He chuckled and, in a moment, sat himself on the bed and picked up the book, feeling ten years old once again.

After about half-hour of reading he slowly looked up and then hung his head down low. So, Atreyu was imprisoned, and Roni was face-to-face with this Xander guy…brilliant. He exhaled heavily and looked back at the page, knowing there wasn't anything he could do but to continue reading and hope for the best.

Xander led Roni into a rather small round room with nothing but a black ottoman right in the middle.

Roni looked suspiciously at it "That's a funny place for a cushion."

Xander sneered and silently pulled down a red switch that had gone unnoticed, since it blend in so perfectly with the dark red walls.

Roni subconsciously took a step back, as the ottoman began rising from its place. As it rose, it exposed his bottom half, which was hidden under the floor and stopped rising when it was about five feet above the ground.

Xander came closer and Roni took a moment to get a proper look at the construction. It looked like one of those crystal balls she saw in movies about prophesies, except that one as pretty big, definitely bigger than her head. It was approximately twice the size of a basketball. It was kept in place by metal stand, but it didn't look like it couldn't be pushed off.

"Quite something, huh?" Roni heard Xander's self-satisfied voice.

"Nothing exceptional" She said carelessly, folding her arms on her chest "I've seen those before, they don't really work in my world. You're not impressing me."

Xander grinned smugly "Aren't' I? Well, it's not here to impress. It's here to acknowledge me of intruders heading my castle." He looked meaningfully at Roni.

She growled under her breath and coughed discreetly "So…" she began "How exactly does it work?"

"Oh, nothing tricky really, you just activate it like this" he extended his hand and placed it on the top of the ball, making grey light slowly form inside of it and expanding, until it looked like a ball of grey mist.

"And then you mentally ask it to show you the land around you in say…the nearest three kilometres. And don't take off the hand, or it would switch off."

Roni listened closely "So, it's basically like…"

"It's basically like a window." he cut her off "A window which can show you everything up to a thousand miles away. It also pays special attention to the most unusual objects appearing on the horizon like…for example…earthlings." He looked at her intently.

She nodded in fake approval "That's convenient."

He smirked "You don't say."

He took off his hand and the mist inside the ball almost instantly melted away and the oracle once again became lifeless. Xander then stepped back and apathetically wandered around the small room. Roni observed that he always had that expression, like he was bored of everything around him and that he was doing the world a huge favour by his very existence.

"Wow, that thing must be pretty heavy." She stated, waiting for his reply. If she was going to do as she planned, she might as well find out if she could actually lift the thing.

He shrugged indifferently "Not anything I couldn't handle."

Roni suppressed a relieved sigh. Xander wasn't all skin and bones, but he also wasn't exactly a load of muscle. And she was, luckily, a strong girl- she could always do more pulls ups then all her girl classmates and even several boys.

"Alright, I trust you've seen enough, it's about time to head back." He said and pulled up the switch and turned around, heading for the door. The crystal ball instantly began moving down.

Now. Now was the time. She only had several seconds, while he turns the handle and before the oracle has disappeared under the floor. Not wasting a second, she gathered all her strength and bent slightly down, lifting the ball from the metal stand. It wasn't as heavy as it looked, but, by any means, it wasn't light! But if there was a time in her life when she had to put that strength of hers to its full use, that time would be now. In mere seconds she took a quick step forward and, not without a struggle, lifted it above her head and dropped the oracle right on Xander's.

Surprisingly, the crystal ball didn't brake as it hit the ground, but, at least, its owner was out cold.

Roni mentally whooped and ran out as fast as she could, bursting out the little room, then across and out the dining room and into the hallways, frantically looking around, her mind working like the energizer bunny, remembering and leading her the way to the dungeons.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Bastian shouted with pride. He knew his daughter would find a way out of this…A slightly more violent way than he'd expected, but still a way!

With his hope that something will be working out better growing stronger, he impatiently got back to the book.

Roni was running down the hallway, which the two stone knights led her and Atreyu through before. She ran to the end of it and then looked around to see the very same knights motionlessly standing to the either side of the wall. Apparently, Xander's will didn't work on them while he was unconscious. She once again felt relief that the knights weren't going to stand in the way, considering she couldn't afford to waste any time, that could have been a real problem.

She ran several feet farther, and kneeled at one of the walls searching it for the moving bricks, which had let her and Atreyu in this hallway. After several moments of randomly hitting all the bricks she could reach, she finally felt one of them push back, the rest following. As soon as the last magic brick moved out of the way, she skipped through the space and found herself once again in the long dark corridor with the stone walls and spider webs, the only faint light coming from the few torches hung on the walls.

Atreyu's words played in her mind again…_ "It's the corridor to the dungeon. If we go straight, there will be a staircase in the end, it leads to the dungeon."_

"Right." She nodded and ran forward. In about ten minutes she finally reached the end of the stone corridor, the only problem was, there were TWO staircases, both leading down. But it was obvious they were somehow different- one was a much darker grey than the other, almost black.

"_Left or right…left or right…" _she quickly pondered in her head. Having absolutely no idea which one of her choices could go wrong, she decided to just go with the left one.

She rushed down the darker staircase, but as soon as she reached the second step, a chain suddenly shot out of a small hole in the wall and wrapped itself around her ankles, snatching her off her feet. Roni let out a startled yelp, and in a second she was dangling upside down about six feet above the ground.

Bastian groaned loudly and slammed his fist on the nearby wall. A trap. Of course, a trap set especially for those who would come to free the prisoners.

Then his gaze landed on the next sentence.

_Meanwhile Xander was slowly returning back to his senses. His eyes opened, gradually regaining focus…_

"Oh, god, no!" he shook his head "I have to get in there!"

He gripped the book tightly and spoke into it "Impress, please, I have to get in there!"

No response came.

He gripped it even tighter and shook it a little "Come on! I know you can do it! Get me in!"

Not a motion.

He let out a loud groan and shouted "MOONCHID, THEY'RE NOT. GONNA. MAKE IT! GET ME IN THERE! PLEASE!"

Just then, all of a sudden, the thin line dividing the two pages in the middle of the book began to glow and a gentle voice flowed through his mind

"_The doors to Fantasia will always be open to those whose heart is young…"_

Bastian felt a gush of wind on his face, the book in his hands began to shake as the light from the dividing line began to expand and glow brighter and brighter, almost blinding him. And then, he felt the already forgotten sensation of being sucked into the book, transferred to the land of all dreams.

Bastian opened his eyes and found himself in a dark corridor. He quickly figured it was the one he was reading about just moments before. He felt a weird tug on his right hip, as if something heavy was attached to it. He looked down and couldn't believe his eyes.

Zikanda. The magic sword, given to him at the beginning of his first adventure in Fantasia. His sword, which had been with him throughout almost his entire journey and served him more than honourably. Except the time it had pierced Atreyu's chest, but that was purely Bastian's doing, the sword didn't jump into his hands like it was supposed to, he pulled it out forcefully.

He reached down and gripped the handle, remembering how swiftly it used to dance in his hand.

The sword was not the only surprise- his entire body felt stronger, younger, practically radiating health.

Then he heard a fumble at the end of the hallway and momentarily rushed towards it, as the reason for his being here came flooding back to his attention.

Roni was hopelessly dangling upside down, the chain wrapped firmly and a bit painfully around her ankles. From this position she could hardly control her own arms. Her plan didn't work. There was no way she could get down from here on her own, and Atreyu being in the dungeons, the only ones who could get her down were either the guards or Xander himself. Either way, she could certainly forget about a cosy room at the top floor now, to say the least.

And the next minute she heard someone's footsteps and saw a figure quickly advancing her. From her position upturned, she couldn't clearly make out who the person was, the only thing she knew, is that it was a young man and he had brown hair, not black, so it wasn't Xander. Probably one of the guards. To her horror, she saw the man effortlessly pull out his sword. Roni felt her blood turn cold and her heart beating at a rapid speed, as she tried to brace herself for the most expected strike.

But none came. Instead, she heard a clash of metal and the next thing she knew, she was falling. The sword easily split the chains, cutting her down. But before she could hit the ground, the man caught her in his arms and helped her get back firmly on her feet, though still lightly supporting her.

"It's okay, baby-doll, I gotcha." The man breathed in a calming steady tone.

As soon as her eyes got used to the upside-right world again, Roni incredulously looked over the man's features. It couldn't be…

"D-DAD?" she couldn't believe her eyes or her ears!

"Yes, darlin', I'm really here." He smiled, still getting used to the fact that he really was there.

She took a small step back and looked at him up and down wide-eyed, her mouth slightly ajar

"Dad…you're A TEEN!"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Bastian furrowed his brows in confusion and quickly looked over himself. Unbelievable…so that's why he was feeling as if he was younger, because he was! He slowly lifted Zikanda to his eye level and looked at his reflection on the blade- staring straight back at him was his sixteen-year old self.

He let out an excited chuckle, not being able to ignore the fact that he looked pretty good "Awesome!"

Roni rolled her eyes "Yes, dad, you look hot. Can we go get Atreyu now?"

Bastian shook the thoughts off, his mind getting back on track "Right, get Atreyu…" he breathed, stepping forward to the left staircase

"Dad! The other one!" he heard Roni say, and the next second he grabbed her hand and they rushed down the right one.

When they were down, they looked around and found one of the stone knights standing motionless against a nearby wall, obviously meant to guard all the prison cells.

"Atreyu!" Roni called, wanting to figure out what cell he was in.

"Roni?" came the reply from somewhere near

"He's over there." Bastian said and they ran to the fifth cell on the left.

Atreyu quickly walked to the bars in as he saw them "Bastian?" he asked, looking over the young man next to Roni. He looked a lot like his best friend from the time he first came to Fantasia, except he was six years older (from what Atreyu guessed).

Bastian smiled "Yes, it's me. Stand back!" he said and as Atreyu did, he reached for the sword handle. But he didn't even have to touch it to pull it out, because Zikanda had eagerly jumped into his hand just like it did back then. Bastian raised it up and in a flash the magic blade crashed upon the cell's lock, breaking it into pieces.

The door swung open and Roni stepped forward, hugging him tightly, delighted to feel his arms around her again.

"Oh, thank heavens, you're alright." Atreyu breathed out, holding her close. He spent the last two days not knowing what could happen to her, and it was driving him mad with anxiety.

Roni let go of him and Atreyu once again looked at Bastian up and down "But how…"

"The Impress let me get in here and, hey, look what else I got!" he smiled, holding up the magic sword Atreyu was more than familiar with. "Remember that?"

Atreyu eyed it "Yes, thank you."

"So, what do we do now?" Roni asked the both of them

"We do what we came here for" Atreyu said "We fight Xander."

"Precisely."

They turned their heads and saw Xander's form standing in the doors with two knights behind him.

Bastian tensed up: he looked so much like his mother; except for the hair- Xaide's was much more complicated.

Xander smirked "Nicely done, Roni. So now, that you've got your boyfriend out, what's you plan?" then his eyes set on Bastian "Wait a second, who the hell are you?"

Bastian stepped forward, keeping a firm grip on Zikanda, just in case "Name's Bastian Balthazar Bux. I believe you've heard of me."

Xander's eyes narrowed "You." was all he said. Now he recognized him. The girl's father, the former Fantasia's Savior, the boy his mother served and messed with his head until the day of her terrible death.

"Yes, me. And we're taking you down." Bastian said in a low voice.

Xander only grinned "Oh really? Well, good luck." He said and turned to his knights "Go get them."

And that moment the two huge knights simultaneously took out their swords and started approaching the three, the sound of clashing metal filling the dungeons with each their footstep. Even in the dim lighting from the torches, their armor was shining intimidatingly.

Atreyu instinctively pushed Roni behind his back "What, you're not even going to attempt to fight us yourself?" he shouted at Xander

He laughed "Why would I? No offends, but I'd much rather stay right here and watch my boys exterminate you one by one."

"Enjoy the show, Xander." Bastian said and lunged forward at the knights, letting the sword once again perform its magnificent dance. The blade flashed like a lightning and before Xander could comprehend what just happened, the first knight fell apart before his eyes. Just like Xaide's metal giants-these were made of nothing but the armor that moved on its own. It was only another swing of the sword, before the same thing happened to the other one, as it became nothing but a heap of metal at their feet.

"Last chance, Xander, surrender." Bastian warned

Xander just sneered "You've done a good job taking down the walking armor. Now, I' afraid I do have to fight you, as unfortunate as it is. And this time I'll make sure each one of you gets action." He winked his eye and snapped his fingers, and a mist instantly clouded the entire dungeons, blinding everyone for a moment.

But when the mist has lifted they saw that there was now not one, but three Xanders! That's right, three completely identical copies of him, well, of course one of them was the real one and the other two were copies.

All three Xanders smirked evilly "Now, here's the trick." The one in the middle spoke up "At this moment, the real Xander is me, which means my soul and mind is now in this body. However, when the fight begins it will be…travelling…amongst my copies. So you'll never know if you're fighting me or just the soul-less impersonation of me. One moment I'm here and the next…" the one in the middle stopped talking.

And the one on the left spoke up "…I'm here. You know, I'll even be generous and give you a couple of minutes to plan something." He said with his signature arrogant grin.

Bastian, Atreyu and Roni looked at each other and all came to a wordless agreement – they all understood it was the only way to defeat Xander-to kill him. They'll just have to see which one of them gets lucky and ends up slaying the real villain.

Bastian couldn't help but feel the sting of fear for Roni as he thought about her fighting a grown man. He knew Atreyu could take Xander, no question, but Roni wasn't half as trained as he was! He glanced at his friend and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Roni…" Bastian said and when she looked at him, he took her hand and closed her fingers around Zikanda's handle.

She looked at the sword and at her father "N-no, dad, you can't…" she stammered. How was he supposed to fight back if he gave her the magic sword?

"Yes, I can." He cut her off in a voice that didn't allow any objections "It's mine; I can do whatever I want."

"But dad…"

"He's right, Roni." Atreyu interfered, looking her in the eyes "From the three of us you are the least trained one, and I think neither Bastian nor I could live with ourselves if something happened to you."

Roni looked at Atreyu and breathed out in defeat. Could she ever object to anything he said? The answer was no, and she knew that full well. It seemed like he was the only one who could make her go with almost anything. She put her hand on the side of his neck and allowed herself to place a kiss on his lips, which she sure hoped wouldn't be their last.

As they parted, she adjusted the handle in her grasp and looked at Bastian with all he love and gratitude she had "Thank you, dad."

But, by any means, she will not leave them disarmed like that. She touched the AURIN and said loud and clear "I wish for Atreyu and Bastian to be armed with the best swords in Fantasia."

Immediately the AURIN began to glow a bright light, and the next moment both Atreyu and Bastian had the most reliable swords in their hands. They took a moment to study them and nodded Roni their approval. Looks like they really were the best Fantasia could give.

Atreyu and Bastian stood on Roni's either side and the three stepped forward.

"Come on, Xander." Bastian acknowledged that they were ready to fight.

"Bring it on." Roni said, her voice a tad above a whisper.

**A/N. The pic of teenage Bastian is available on my profile. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The three Xanders grinned, took out their swords and charged; the fight began.

Instantly, as one of them lunged at her, Roni felt Zikanda jumping upwards in her hand, shielding her from the blow she didn't even register coming. Before she could comprehend what she was doing, the sword started another glorious performance on its own accord. The clone (or the real Xander, who knows?) attacked, and Roni dodged, Zikanda's blade flashed and he moved out of its way. As Xander had warned, sort of, he was very good swordsman, and even Zikanda couldn't take him down as quickly as it did the knights. In fact, it couldn't even cut her opponents sword in half, something it also was capable of with others. Apparently, Xander's weapons were enchanted also.

But even though it wasn't able to destroy Roni's opponent in a blink of an eye, there was no denying that without it, she would probably be dead already. Having zero training in that aspect, and never before holding a sword in her hands, Roni appeared like a professional fighter with Zikanda doing most of the work, all she had to do was to follow its lead.

Several meters away, Atreyu was also fighting his own personal Xander. Even without the advantage of a magical sword, he was once again proving to be the excellent fighter he was. His sword sliced through the air and went for Xander's shoulder, where it was blocked by the challenger. Atreyu saw the blade rising up and ducked just in time, practically hearing the steel glide through the space just above his head.

On the other half of the place, Bastian was not doing so well. The absence of his enchanted "friend" was visibly reducing his fighting skills. After all, being raised on Earth, it was only natural he didn't have much combat practice. The only thing he could do, was to remember the moves Zikanda performed when it was with him and try to copy them. Luckily, that was enough to keep his opponent in check and not being an easy target, even though Bastian kind of accepted the fact that he's not going to win this fight any time soon. At that moment he caught himself thinking the same thing he was when he was ten, before he went to Fantasia: he wished he was more like Atreyu.

And just as Atreyu's rival tried to hit his legs, Atreyu jumped nimbly above the blade, crossing it with his, and with a little more force, Xander's weapon was sent flying out of his hands, and Atreyu's sword went through his stomach.

But instead of falling on the ground, the defeated opponent just turned to ashes and dissolved in the air, proving to be just one of the clones. Nevertheless, Atreyu was now free-handed and able to help either Roni or Bastian.

He first checked on Roni and was quite relieved when he saw Zikanda proving most useful. Then his eyes fell on Bastian and he instantly knew that if anyone could use his help right then, it was him.

Meanwhile, Bastian's Xander had just succeeded in knocking him down, by hitting his knees hard with the flat side of his blade. As he fell back, he involuntary let go of his sword, and it landed several inches out of his reach. Bastian began crawling backwards, but just when Xander raised up his blade and was about to strike down

"HEY!"

He turned around rapidly and was met by Atreyu's sword handle hammering his temple powerfully, making him collapse on the ground, his head accidentally landing at a very unfortunate angel, thus, breaking his neck.

Bastian looked at his friend, slightly panting "Thanks." «for saving my life again» he added mentally.

"Don't mention it…" he watched as another clone slowly dissolved in the air.

That only left one…

Bastian got up to his feet, picked up his sword, and they both turned to Roni, who was obviously left fighting the real Xander.

As Xander dodged another attack, he angled his sword and went for Roni's neck; luckily Zikanda was quick in its track and got in the way of the blade only several inches away from death. The swords clashed together, forming a cross, and neither wanted to let go. Roni concentrated in putting all her strength in that moment, and in a second, Zikanda finally went through Xander's sword, literally slicing it in half.

At that point Atreyu and Bastian come closer to them, and Bastian struck his sword handle on the back of Xander's head, forcing him to fall to his knees. Atreyu came to his side and placed the tip of his blade at Xander's throat, as if saying "one move and you're dead".

Seeing this as her chance, Roni automatically raised Zikanda above her head, blade downwards, preparing to attack. But then…something stopped her. Her mind was slowly kicking in again, preventing her from finishing this. She knew this was what they came here for, this was what they had to do, and she was in the perfect position to end this but…

"What's wrong, sweet thing, can't do this?" Xander looked at her.

Roni forced a smirk "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand." i

Xander grinned "Indeed. Well, what are you waiting for? Go on."

He was taunting her on purpose and she knew it. Yet, she still couldn't bring herself to…she was not a murderer, no matter who she was to slay!

As she was fighting with herself, Bastian decided to end this on his own and raised his sword

"DAD, NO!" Roni cried and he held his attack, looking at her questioningly

Roni lowered Zikanda and placed the tip at Xander's throat, just like Atreyu "First, you will release the Impress."

Xander's grin grew wider "Hmm, very good, I knew you were a clever girl."

Bastian quickly shook his head in protest "We don't need him for that! We kill him, and his spell, or whatever it is, dies with him!"

"How do we know?" Roni countered her voice an octave higher than she'd expected "The only thing we can be sure about, is that if we kill him now, and the spell isn't lifted, the Impress will be trapped in the tower forever!"

"How can the spell not be lifted, if we kill the one who placed it?"

"Easily! Do you know exactly how magic works here? No, neither do I, so I suggest we not risk it!"

"Oh, so you suggest we trust him to just lift the spell, and then leave with his promise to "not do it again?" Bastian retorted sarcastically, his voice also getting a bit louder.

"Don't put words in my mouth, that's not what I said!"

"Urgh, this is impossible, Roni, you are so stubborn!"

"Yeah, I believe I got that from my daddy!"

"Roni, Bastian, that's enough!" Atreyu finally interfered, subconsciously easing his grip on the sword "Roni, remember what the Southern Oracle said? Xander IS the Nothing, we destroy him-we free the Impress!"

Roni slowly nodded her head "Yeah…it did say that…" Maybe it really was the only solution, the Southern Oracle couldn't be wrong. She was merely a second away from nodding Bastian that he could kill him but suddenly…

Xander, taking advantage of Atreyu being distracted, grasped the blade with his bare hand and snatched it away from his throat. In a quarter of a second he sprang from his knees and punched Atreyu in the stomach, so he won't stand in the way for at least a few moments.

It all happened so fast, and before the three could comprehend what was happening, Xander sneered "So long", snapped his fingers and disappeared.

**A/N. Thank you, Curious Reader for some tips for this chapter) **

**Please don't forget to review!**

i Virtual cookies to you if you know which movie that's from, and who said it! (no googling!) =)


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N. Annalese Mills, I feel most honored that you love my story this much and it served as an inspiration to write your own. I think that's one of the best rewards a writer could get. Thank you for you kind words. Also thank you, Curious Reader, and sorry about the pause, I recently graduated High School and…yeah, life's been pretty hectic. Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 21**

Atreyu, Roni and Bastian retrieved to the forest, a few yards away from Xander's castle. The fall Atreyu got from Xander punching him earlier has resulted in a deep scratch on his upper arm, which Roni was currently patching up. She soaked a piece of cloth in water from the nearby river and was carefully pressing it over the gash. No one has said more than a couple of words to each other since Xander got away, but the one, who's silence was the most deafening, was Bastian. He sat on the ground, looking down, slowly twirling Zikanda's handle in his hands, a most grim expression evident on his face. Both Roni and Atreyu had been constantly glancing at him, as if trying to read what was on his mind, but neither found it relevant to start a conversation with him. Finally, Bastian looked up from the ground and spoke up

"So what now?" he half-asked in a calm but firm voice.

Roni cautiously looked at her father "What do you mean?"

"Xander got away. We have no clue where to even start looking for him, if he's smart, and I think we all know he is, he's not coming back to the castle any time soon. So I'm asking- what now?" he pierced the sword through the ground in front of him.

Roni glanced at Atreyu, but his expression was unreadable as he looked intently at his friend.

She didn't look at Bastian and proceeded taking care of Atreyu's scratch "I don't know, we'll figure something out, we always do."

Bastian made a quiet huffing sound.

"What was that?" Roni asked

Bastian seemed to be focused on the sword handle as he spoke quietly but sternly "We wouldn't have to be figuring something out, if somebody hadn't decided to play righteous where in wasn't needed"

Roni's eyes narrowed as she turned her head to her father "Are you implying this is my fault?"

He exhaled sharply "Well, whose fault is it, Roni? You should have finished him off when you had the perfect chance!"

"Excuse me, if I couldn't just go ahead and slash someone's throat!" Roni retorted, her voice an octave higher than she expected

"It was and is the only way to save Fantasia, and you know it!"

She sprang to her feet "Oh yeah? Then why didn't you do it?"

He got up as well "Because I was a little busy holding him down for ya!"

"Enough."

Bastian and Roni turned their heads as they heard Atreyu's voice and watched him stand up."If it is somebody's fault, its everybody's. And scolding each other will get us nowhere. So I suggest we drop the matter and focus on figuring out how to find Xander." He said in a composed and stable tone.

Roni looked at Atreyu and then at Bastian "I'm going for a walk" she said and made her way into the forest

"Roni…" Bastian began, but was cut off by Atreyu "Bastian." He looked reassuringly and seriously at his friend, putting his hand on his shoulder "…Maybe it would be best if I talked to her."

Bastian pondered about it for a moment before giving a small nod of his head.

Atreyu took his hand away and walked after Roni.

She sat down at the stream she got water from earlier and rested her chin on her knees, hugging them with her hands, looking at the water. This was ridiculous, it wasn't her fault!...Was it? After all, she was the one with her sword raised above Xander's neck. She was in the perfect position, had the perfect chance and…blew it. She let him get her into believing that killing him wouldn't stop Fantasia from dying. How could she have been so stupid to fall for that? He was obviously just trying to save his life and he did, in his sneak way…

"Roni?" she heard Atreyu's voice from behind her, but didn't turn her head, still wrapped up in her thoughts.

Atreyu came closer and silently sat down next to her. He chose not to force a conversation on her and rather just wait- if she wants to talk to him, she will.

"…He thinks it's my fault" Roni stated quietly "And you know what's the worst of it? He's right." She sighed softly and looked down.

Atreyu slowly shook his head and comfortingly put his arm around her shoulders "He doesn't blame you, Roni. He's just a little…hot-tempered. Especially now, that he got turned back into a teen."

"But he has every right to blame me!" she looked into his eyes "I was the one, who didn't get rid of Xander when I could. It could've ended right then and there and Fantasia would have been already restoring! But because of me…" she shook her head and buried her face in her knees.

Atreyu carefully touched her face and lifted her chin up for her to look at him "You were only thinking of what would be best for Fantasia. You were right, we couldn't have known for sure if the spell would be lifted if we destroyed the magician. And when I remembered what the Oracle said, it was already too late. It's not your fault, Roni. I don't want you to think it is." She finished in a soothing tone and pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips.

She kissed him back, waves of comforting warmth flowing through her body at their contact.

As they parted she smiled softly "But really…what are we go going to do now?"

Atreyu got up to his feet and took her hand, pulling her up with him "I will call for Falcor, you know how wise he is. We will think of something together."


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N I know, it's been forever, I'm sorry. College has proved to be a lot of work and it's a completely different life, so I had to prioritize a little... but like I said, I really don't want to abandon this. So, I actually had to re-read the last couple of chapters of my own story to catch up on what's going on, and... yeah, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review. Thank you!**

**Chapter 22**

Atreyu and Roni returned from the river, finding Bastian seated on a log, reluctantly boring a hole in the ground with the tip of his sword.

"Bastian.'"Atreyu eyed his friend, drawing his attention to them.

He lifted his gaze from the ground and let out a quiet sigh, standing up to his feet as he looked at Roni

"… I'm sorry. Okay?" he held up his hands for a moment "It wasn't your fault, I guess... guess I wouldn't have been too thrilled if you just went ahead and slit his throat without blinking either." he gave a small nod, shoving his hands into his pockets.

A light half-smile formed on Roni's lips "'It's all good." casting a glance at Atreyu, she walked to a nearby log and sat down, crossing her legs "So then... any ideas?"

Atreyu looked into space in front of him, crossing his arms, his face an expression of thought and concentration "Xander seems to have fled the castle for now. If we're gonna figure out where to start looking, we might want to search it."

Bastian looked up at him "You're not thinking that Xander just left his castle unguarded for anyone to drop by, are you?'

"No, I'm not. But I do think that if we've managed to fight off three Xanders just a couple of hours ago, we'll be able to take on whatever is to attack us."

"He's right." Roni slowly stood up from the log "I mean... it's not like we have much choice here. We have no idea where Xander went, so far we have it narrowed down to "everywhere"." she shrugged her shoulders "My vote's on searching the castle."

Bastian glanced at the two before getting up to his feet also, figuring there really was no other way out of it "Well then... let's get going." he said, placing Zikanda back in its sheath.

Not more than twenty minutes later they entered the castle once more, using the same small entrance Atreyu and Roni went through to get inside the first time. Even though Xander was no longer there, they still didn't feel like walking through the main one. Looking around, keeping their guard up for any sudden movements, they made their way along the corridors. Luckily Roni remembered the grand hall she ran from earlier and led Atreyu and Bastian to the big decorated double-door, which could have only been one thing- Xander's chambers.

They stood in front of it, silently studying it with their eyes for a moment. Bastian cautiously stepped forward and tried pushing the door open, but not at all to his surprise, unsuccessfully.

Roni nodded her head, confirming it must be held closed by Xander's magic and reached for the AURIN around her neck when suddenly Atreyu's hand covered her own, stopping its movement. She furrowed her eyebrows, giving him a confused look.

"Roni.." he replied to her questioning gaze "I wouldn't waste your wishes like that." he lowered her hand down, meaningfully eyeing Bastian.

Bastian turned his head to them, catching the look "Hm... yeah, he's probably right." he frustratedly rubbed the back of his neck "I mean, if we look back at _my_ history with the wishing thing..."

Roni looked down for a moment, considering "But I'm only using it when there's no other way. Look at this door, it's Xander's chambers, clearly it won't open by itself and I highly doubt it can be broken through."

Atreyu looked over the door and took out his dagger, kneeling in front of the lock, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he attempted to pick the lock open. After several minutes of trying he breathed out in defeat and stood back up, shaking his head. "I can't open it. Maybe she's right." His gaze once again fell on Roni, a small frown crossing his features, making it apparent that he didn't want her to do it.

A ghost of a frown appeared on Roni's lips for a second also, but knowing full well that's what she had to do, she reached out and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before closing it around the AURIN "I wish for the doors to open." she said in a firm tone as the amulet started glowing a bright light and the huge doors slowly opened up, inviting them into the luxurious suit that was Xander's quarters.

As expected, the room was nothing less than magnificent. With the king-sized bed, the golden-threaded cushions, the numerous paintings and extraordinary furniture, the room reflected perfectly Xander's self-centered and arrogant nature.

The three stepped in, taking in their surroundings before proceeding to walk all the way inside, their eyes scanning the room for any signs of clues. Roni walked forward, immediately busying herself with searching Xander's desk while Atreyu and Bastian fixed their attention on numerous drawers, Atreyu occasionally knocking on the wall for any secret passages.

Minutes passed in silence with only the sound of fumbling and knocking in the room.

Bastian sighed and closed another empty drawer, turning his head to Roni "Any luck, baby-doll?"

"Not really." came the response as Roni ferreted in the old useless scrolls and various objects. "You?"

Bastian let out a quiet huffing sound, signifying a "No" as he got back to searching.

Atreyu ran his dagger up and down the wall as he walked by it, when his gaze fell upon the rug on the floor. He stopped walking and intently fixed his eyes on it. The one thing he could trust at all times was his instinct, and right now it was telling him that he should lift that thing up. Without a moment of hesitation he stepped to it, grabbed the edge of the rug and flung it away, allowing himself a small grin at the sight revealed before him.

"Roni, Bastian." he called for the other two "Look at this."

They turned their heads, hearing Atreyu call and quickly walked to his side in hopes that he might have found something. And indeed, he has.

A map. A miniature map of the nearest parts of Fantasia was clearly drawn on the floor, right on the place the rug has been hiding. There was the Ivory Tower, the Swamps of Sadness, Perlin, the night forest, Xaide's/Xander's castle, and amongst all the other things, there was the one location with a tiny, barely-noticeable red cross marking it.

"Amarganth."Atreyu and Bastian said in unison, casting a glance at each-other.

"The Silver City..." Roni spoke, remembering her dad's stories about his time in Fantasia. "You think...?"

"I say it's worth checking out." Bastian stated, nodding his head. "Amarganth is the only place he's marked here. It may not necessarily be his escaping resort, but it definitely means something to him."

"Then that's where we'll be going." Atreyu concluded as he memorized the map.


	24. AN Character Face Change

**A/N Hey, everyone, just a quick note — if you take a look at my profile, you will see that I've changed Roni's Face Claim (actress) because, well... because. I really didn't like my previous choice anymore, I realized it just didn't suit her at all. So.. yeah, that's it. And don't worry, I'll delete this note a soon as I post my next chapter. Thank you!**


End file.
